Ultra Smash Fighters!
by SubwayGuy99b
Summary: When Smash Brothers gets big, a lot of people team up into two and threes and shows their moves along with doing some OP moves and getting people to assist the them and many characters, wherever niche or pouplar, such as Mario, Sonic, Wario, Shadow, Meg, Rigby and some others, joined THIS TOURNAMENT TO WIN!
1. Fighting in GREEN HILL!

**GRENADE FIGHTERS!**  
**pilot: swag masters PART 1!**

Cloud was running around South Island looking for the fighting tourament booth because he was in the touratment and he has a DATE to die for with Shadow and Meg today, so he needed to get there fast. ''What are you doing, man?'' Modrecai said, while running fast as well as Cloud. ''Going to Green Hill Beach, where all the bitches are!'' Cloud shouted and then he jumped ridiclously well. ''That's cool! I'm going to Green Hill to beat Wario, so bye!'' Modrecai yelled and he did a drift turn.

**Round 1-1:**  
_Shadow The Hedgehog and Meg Griffin VERSUS Cloud Strife and Hella Jeff!_

Cloud was now on the bench and then Hella Jeff told he's late. ''You forgot to meet Lara-Su, man. She's awesome.'' Hella Jeff said, while playing ''hardcore'' beach volleyball with Meg, Lara-Su and of course Shadow and Shadow's team were winning by far because of, unsurprisingly, the black hedgehog. ''It's five minutes until the fight, so what happened?'' Shadow asked, but Cloud went into his place and waited. ''Just go and win this fight...bro.'' Lara-Su said, before running away fast. ''Why does everyone run fast?'' Meg asked Shadow, and then she was dragged to her position.

The match was about to start and the HORN yelled its sound. Shadow started with a chaos spear to Cloud, but Cloud dodged it and as fast as Cloud dodged it, Meg roundhouse kicked Hella Jeff in the face and Shadow did another chaos spear, but Hella Jeff conjured a drawer from nowhere to smash the chaos sphere and Meg. ''How did you do that?'' Shadow asked and Cloud poked hard the hedgehog in the leg with his sword AND then the sword cut across the body, but Shadow was fine (it's a super smash bros crossover with non-nintendo characters.)

Meg and Shadow were losing a bit to Hella Jeff and Cloud, so they start doing combos, so Meg started with a fast kick and a hat slap and then the hat grew giant to do another slap to Cloud, so he shielded with his sword, but it didn't stop him from being slammed down and he got up easily. ''NICE TRY!'' Hella Jeff shouted, and he got a skateboard from nowhere to slam Meg twice and he came in from THE SIDE and slammed her on her head with the skateboard, but Meg grabbed it. ''Wooooo!'' She shouted and she knocked Hella Jeff off the skateboard and threw it back towards him, almost knocking him out and Shadow was doing a lot of Chaos Control with kicks, punches and other stuff and then he snapped his finger to finally knock out Hella Jeff! ''Hella Jeff is now gone!'' shouted Yomi. ''With Cloud left, will Shadow's team chaos knockout him or will he will beat down two? FIND OUT!''

**Round 1-2:**  
_Mordecai and Rocko vs Wario and Tails_

Mordecai was high-fiving Rocko and they shouted ''We're just in the game!'' while spin jumping and then Wario and Tails backflipped the latter after the former and Wario shouted ''IT'S-A US, LOSERS!'' and the horn yelled hard. Wario threw a coin at Mordecai, but Mordecai blocked it and his health stays the same because it unitentionally gave him health and it did damage. His answer to the coin thing was to jump very high, trying to slap him in the air and landing on top of him, but Tails used his hand cannon to get him out of the air and he landed on the ground and he backflipped back up. ''Don't worry, I got this!'' Rocko shouted and he went on his tail and bounced high. ''Rocko's a dumbass.'' Wario said.

And then...while Tails was shooting Mordecai and he was doing some dodging, Rocko slammed on Tails from high up, dealing HUGE damage. ''Rocko jumped high and nearly owned Tails and DEALT MASSIVE DAMAGE! Mordecai's team is now dominating and he's doing wing combos NOW! Unless Tails can do a plan, he's gonna be KO!'' shouted Vector who was the announcer of that match. Out on the fields of Green Hill, Tails' team were almost falling down and Mordecai's team was pretty dominating, but Wario had an edge, so he just walked up to Rocko to him and he did a direct punch to the forehead and then a kick to the crotch.

''Damn you, and your nut-kicking!'' Mordecai shouted and he catched Rocko to do a team attack with Rocko. ''We gotta do this.'' Rocko said. ''It seems cool and it might work.'' and Mordecai threw the bilby towards Tails, but while was Rocko was being thrown, the fox was charging his hand cannon. ''Shots fired!'' Wario shouted and Tails fired his shot to Rocko and damn, it was strong. ''WHOA!'' Mordecai yelled, because Rocko got some hard damage. ''Rocko's knocked out and suddenly the luck changed on a dime! Will this make Mordecai lose?'' Vector announced and Modrecai tried to wake up the dude.

**pilot: swag masters part 2 coming soon...**


	2. GREEN HILL matches part 2!

**ULTRA SMASH FIGHTERS!**  
**pilot: swag masters PART 2!**

_Meanwhile at Arid Sands_  
''Wow, it's fucking hot, Danson.'' Karkat said, sitting on a sand ledge. ''Damn, I know man. The locals are cool, but the heat is gonna pwn me.'' Danson commented on the heat and he ran to a shaded place, where people were watching the match. ''Did I miss something, dude? What did I miss?'' Danson asked one of the locals who was wearing sunglasses. ''Yeah, you did! Rocko was knocked out using THE POWER OF THE TAILS CANNON!'' the sunglasses-wearing local told him. ''It's probably trending, but that's on the tail-end.'' ''Man, that pun sucks.'' Danson said.

**Round 1-1 continued**  
_Cloud and Hella Jeff vs Shadow and Meg._  
''This match is 100% right on! Hella Jeff has got out some nachos you don't wanna eat and Shadow's Chaos Control is outta CONTROL!'' Vector announced and I didn't mention this before, but the crowd was crazy. ''Do it for us!'' two guys shouted. ''Bring it on, bro!'' Meg shouted and she made her hat boomerang to hit both Cloud and Hella Jeff. Cloud cut it into quarters with his sword and gave to somebody to sew it into a new kind of hat and he was reflecting the spears with his blade, but with Shadow slide-kicking him and Meg trying to gymnastics, it was hard for him to get a hit on Shadow.

Cloud wasn't having a badass time, with Shadow and Meg winning by quite a bit, so he needed a good defense and then he used his swords to shield himself from all the mass attack. ''Damn, Cloud is starting to go down-WAIT, what's this? What's he doing now?'' Yomi announced, while Cloud was doing a special attack in which the sword moves are CHAOS CONTROL speed and they do massive damage and Meg was knocked out and Shadow got some epic damage, but he wasn't KO'd yet. ''You're battling the ultimate life-form!'' Shadow boasted and he did Chaos Blast as his next attack, but it was not as strong it normall was and then Cloud and Shadow had _LOW _health. ''BOOYAH! You got this!'' Harold shouted, who was in the crowd.

Cloud and Shadow has low health, but Cloud with his healing skills outta nowhere, revived Hella Jeff with not much health. ''Hey, dumbshot! Take this drawer with you!'' Hella Jeff shouted and he threw the drawer with a bomb fast, but Shadow had a new skill, Chaos Shield and it deflected the drawer. Cloud moved foward to shield both of them from the drawer and he was knocked out by the drawer. ''It's just you and your stuff. I'm the ultimate hedgehog and we'll fight to the...KNOCK OUT!'' Shadow boasted and he did some Chaos Spears, so Hella Jeff responded with nanchos and obviously they broke, when the spears touched them, but the spears were stopped by the NANCHOS.

Shadow did a Chaos Control to Hella Jeff, so he slowed down, but he still was firing his nanchos, so Shadow dodged it pretty quickly and he did a karate kick to Hella Jeff and the chaos move stopped immediately. ''Dude, I'm...not...dead!'' Hella Jeff shouted, struggling to stand up and Shadow did a strong chaos spear to him and Hella Jeff responded with a giant nancho and the attacks smashed each other, creating a small explosion. ''DA HELL?'' Shadow shouted and there was an yellow light.

They were both knocked out, but the judges of the camera decided who won the game. ''The winner, decided by the partners, is SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG and MEG GRIFFIN! Shadow and Hella Jeff may have been knocked out at almost the same time, but Meg survived longer than Hella Jeff and CLOUD'S GONE!'' Yomi shouted. Meg and Shadow moves to next round!'' Yomi shouted. ''We're now up for it!'' Meg said, spinning her hat on her finger ''YOU can't beat the ultimate team!'' Shadow shouted, celebrating by doing some karate. ''What?...No, we...lost!'' Hella Jeff said on the ground, still having some life in him.

**BREAK!:**  
So, round 1-3 will have Karkat and Danson vs Sonic and Jeff F in Arid Sands(_Sonic Unleashed_)

But there's going to be so let reveal some info, first.  
So far, the people which are going to fight in **R1-4**:  
Yoshi and Knuckles The Echidna versus  
Tomo Takino and Rigby for  
And there's some other _possible_ characters as well as these four losers:  
Mario, Luigi, Bart, Rosalina, Sweet Bro, Tidus, Dipper and Finn  
LOWCATIONS: Simpson's Backyard and Dead Man's Gorge  
(_Gotta work hard, man_)  
**BREAKS OVER, BITCHES!**

**Round 1-2**  
_Modrecai and __Rocko__ vs Wario and Tails_

Mordecai was still up, but with Tails' cannon skills and Wario being a fatass, Mordecai nearly had no chance of winning the game, so he was just dodging the attacks from the latter combo. ''Wow, I'm really awesome at dodging!'' he shouted, so he jumped really high and he was flying, only going down a bit and then he did a double kick in the air and then proceeded to stamp on Wario. ''He's got a rough head!'' Vector shouted and the crowd was a-talking. ''Okay. You asked for it!'' Wario shouted and he jumped really high in the air. ''Be careful.'' Tails said, as a warning and Wario came down with a punch, while Modrecai was moving on the ground, anitcipating it and Wario landed the punch which caused a shockwave on the ground, but the blue-jay just jumped high as hell. ''Modrecai avoided the shockwave like it ain't nothing!'' Vector shouted.

Wario and Tails were winning the match so far and Modrecai had a weird moment, where he was high in the sky again and this time, he used it to his advantage by doing a straight up swoop to Tails, but the fox used his cannons, but then, SOMEHOW, he managed to catch the shot and throw it back at him and his swoop was good. ''WHAT THE HELL!'' Tails yelled, after the attack and Modrecai ran back and Wario tried to run after him, but he was too slow to catch him. Tails was now running fast to Modrecai, to try to punch him with his right hand.

Tails and Mordecai were having a fight with different styles with either tech or avian styles coming into play. ''SLAP COMBO!'' Mordecai shouted and his wings were moving fast as hell to Tails' face and he sprinted while Tails was doing whipping with his metal ''whip'', but Tails finally ran behind him and the blue jay and Wario started running towards Modrecai because he was against him, but the blue jay just simply backflipped over him and then he turned around. Now Tails ended up whipping Wario in the neck and that accidently HURT LIKE FUCK! ''This is a piece of damned hell.'' Tails said and he did a helicopter spin attack, but forgot to move away, so he tried to move away while damaging Wario again.

Tails was doing the helicopter spin to Modrecai because it was an attack and he was going to do a finisher, but the bird wasn't fazed much and he didn't have very little health. ''I can do something.'' Tails said, loudly to himself and he flew high in the sky because he was going to spam ring bomb. ''OH, MAN!'' Vector yelled, while biting his nails. ''It's mundane.'' said a guy in the crowd and the ring bombs started dropping from the sky onto Modercai the jay simply hard jumped in the air, making him prone to the rings, but he simply stomped on Tails' head and both of them fell down from the sky.

Modrecai and Tails were falling towards the real dirt ''This could be the ending move!'' Vector shouted and Tails was tryinh to fire the cannon and slow himself down at the same time, but sadly even though his IQ is freaking incredbile, he was too fast, so Tails was 2fast and he smashed into Wario. ''Wario thinks this is terribly dumn.'' Wario repliedand there was a not so massive explosion and even Mordecai got scathed by it. ''The explosion dissappears and MODRECAI is STILL STANDING, BITCHES! Tails' cannon has died on him, IT'S OVER!'' Vector shouted and Modrecai put his hand up and Rocko woke up as well, so of course he didn't I'm going off.


	3. Desert Dudes!

**ULTRA SMASH FIGHTERS!**  
**Non-Swag Masters part 3**

Mordecai was a tired, but happy guy after winning the match and Rocko was less tired, though he now was walking a bit weirdly, though. ''So what happened?'' Rocko asked. ''Tell me what was happening.'' ''Most of the time, it was fighting, but then there was an explosion while Tails AND I fighting in mid-air and I got scathed.'' Mordecai said, showing Rocko through words and his hands. ''I MISSED THAT? Damn.'' Rocko said. ''We owned Tails and Wario, though and wait, who won the first match?'' ''I'm the real ultimate life form and we're going to own the comptention.'' Shadow boasted. ''WE WON.'' he said, now sounding hoarse. ''Hey, Shadow. At least let me catch up!'' Meg yelled, while running towards Shadow. ''So, it's us versus them two?'' Mordecai said. ''This is going to be crazy as hell.'' and he jumped really high and he fluttered away.

**Round 1-3:**  
_Danson and Sonic VERSUS Jeff Fischer and Karkat!_  
_in Arid Sands!_

Danson was in the fight zone with Sonic and this time it was in a closed market, where the roofs can be stepped on and the wood is strong. ''Who are you?'' Sonic asked Danson and the dude replied with ''Just a guy who goes to univesity with skateboarding skills and testing a hoverboard.'' ''That's cool, but I'm cooler!'' Sonic boasted and he spinjumped onto the roof to sit down. ''Don't be lazin', then I will be blazin', then guys will be playing?'' Jeff sang, who was also on the roof and they both jumped off. ''FUCK YOU, BITCH!'' Karkat shouted from another shop and he entered the zone with his razor curve(that's what I'm calling it for now)

''Okay, we're coming to you live from Shamar in the second market in Shamar! It's now Danson Orlan and Sonic The Hedgehog VERSSSUUUSSS Karkat and Jeff Fischer! This zone has the market roof so they could take advantage from that and do the air attacks!'' Joe Swanson announced, while in his wheelchair and the crowd went crazy! ''DANSON! SONIC!'' a group of dudes and girls chanted, while waving their flags.  
The fight was starting, so the fighters were doing their moves. ''Karkat is slicing through Sonic, right away!'' the announcer shouted and the hedgehog did a spin kick to the blade and the blade flew somewhere, so Sonic was doing a Sonic Kick, which was multiple kicks done at almost sonic speed and Karkat was pelted backward and then he grabbed the roof ledge to go on it.

All four of the fighters were on a roof, each on different booths and Jeff had a few potleafs in his pocket and he threw them out to both Sonic and Danson, giving some damage. ''An new, original and maybe debatable attack coming from Jeff and Sonic did his Homing Attack on Jeff!'' the announcer shouted and the crowd oooohed at that and Sonic and Jeff were on the same roof now. ''Whoa, this is gonna be awesome!'' Karkat shouted and he jumpkicked Danson right in the...nuts and Danson fell off the roof. ''Suck my D!'' Karkat shouted, while on top of the roof and he shot a energy ball from nowhere, but Danson sort of catched it and threw it to the ground.

''That's some earthquake right there!'' Joe shouted from the booth and the quake kept on going, but Danson was pretty stable. ''I stayed standing.'' he said, while standing straight up and shaking from the earthquake. Both Karkat and Danson were doing some improvisation while waiting for the earthquake to pass. ''What's this, man?'' Joe said, looking at the whole fight. Sonic and Jeff Fischer were dodging each other's move with different counters including a kick and a weed-screen, where Sonic got lost in it and he slumped a bit, so Jeff had the time to do some attacks like the potleaf thing and the charged ''match punch''. ''THE PUNCH IS BURNING TO SONIC and his team is barely losing!'' Joe yelled and the crowd was cheering loudly

So far, Danson and Sonic were losing a bit and Jeff and Karkat were ahead by not much and the energyquake finally stopped and one of the booths was starting to be unstable. ''This is going to be hectic!'' Joe screamed and some of the crowd was chanting ''Danson and Sonic! Danson and Sonic!'' and the fight picked up it's pace as if it didn't have enough pace and the unstable booth was going to be knocked down by something sooner or later.

**Episode 1 part 4 will conclude the FIGHT!**


	4. Time TO END this Shamar fight!

**ULTRA SMASH FIGHTERS!**  
**Ep 1: Non-Swag Masters part 4**

**Round 1-3 continued:**  
The Shamar match was getting bitched up due to the new EVEN FASTER pace and there was an unstable booth in the market, where the fighting teams were fighting in. ''One of the booths...is going to fall down!'' Joe screamed, looking at the unstable booth, but even then both teams kept on fighting. ''I got this!'' Danson shouted, while he was standing on the unstable booth and then he jumped immediately off the booth foward onto the ground and then the booth started to collapse towards Danson and he had an idea.

Danson was running around the market on the rooftops to Karkat and Jeff and he did a spin kick on those two guys and then he jumped down fast using a backflip. ''You son of bitch.'' Jeff said, still relaxed and he jumped at the direction that Danson wanted them to go in. ''I'll hold Karkat off!'' Sonic shouted and he did some spindashing on the rooftops with Karkat to do an attack on him. ''Where are you, dumbass hedgehog!'' Karkat shouted and he was looking at Sonic, but the hedgehog was behind him and he was still spindashing, so Karkat didn't have enough time to react fast, so he backflipped too late and got stomped on. ''Damn, I got it epicly.'' Sonic said, while Karkat was falling through the booth hard.

''Karkat has been knocked out and the booth is still standin-wait, he is crawling from under the booth and he MIGHT FALL DOWN!'' Joe shouted and the crowd was suprised. Karkat was in a sloppy stance and Danson tried to high kick him in the face, but the troll had his nails and his nails went into the shoe. ''Get off, bro.'' Danson demanded, while shaking his left foot and he managed to get Karkat off his foot and onto the ground. ''HEY, JEFF!'' Karkat shouted and Jeff was now jumping over Danson, throwing some potleaves and then landing on his head. ''What, man? Why the hell would you call me?'' Jeff asked, while running in front of Sonic and he stopped, so Sonic did a double homing attack on Jeff in the head and Jeff started crawling slowly and then the unstable booth fell down.

Jeff was owned by Sonic, but not KO'd yet, while Karkat was having a fucking awesome time beating Danson. ''Motherfukers always win!'' Karkat shouted and he threw Danson high in the air and the dude fell down and Karkat scratched his in the face and then kicked him to the wall ''Danson is now KO'd by Karkat and Jeff is having bad time with Sonic. The hedgehog somehow beat the stoner.'' Joe said and 15% of the crowd were jeering, but the rest were either cheering or chanting. ''Now you get your lows.'' Sonic said and he did a small chaos blast towards Jeff and then the stoner was now knocked out as well.

''NOW it's just Karkat versus Sonic and it's only one on one! Get steady because this will be good OR GREAT!'' Joe yelled, hyping the rest of the match and the crowd was in a awesome mood again. ''Hey, troll. I'm already ready for this!'' Sonic boasted and he tried to do Chaos Control, but he doesn't have enough emerald power, so he did a sort of ''Chaos Boost'' that stopped of short of Karkat and the hedgehog punched him in the chest and they were fighting with simple punches again and Karkat got his sword by it returning back.

The duo fighters were fighting because it's what they do and they were jumping on the booths with a ton of attacks including punches, kicks and some swords moves from Karkat and other stuff. By the 25 minute mark, Sonic and Karkat were low on health, but they're still going strong like nothing had happened. ''This might end soon, I know I can feel it, can you?'' Joe asked the crowd and the crowd was broken in how they reacted, but they reacted.  
Sonic did his spindash and he jumped to the roof to do a sneak attack on Karkat, but he was too fast and Karkat was looking at Sonic while the hedgehog was doing all this shit and he threw his blade at Sonic, while Sonic was jumping. ''Hey, d-head!'' Sonic shouted with a bit of attitude and Karkat jumped high in the sky. ''Damn, jumping makes me not care.'' he boasted and Karkat did an downwards punch on Sonic like an badass and the hedgehog span out of the punch range, but he could move anyways, so Sonic was ''crushed'' by the punch and Karkat backflipped up to some market booth. ''KARKAT WINS THE MATCH!'' Joe shouted and the crowd went wild because Sonic wasn't winning this. ''This could get interesting.'' the announcer said and he turned off his microphone.  
**Karkat and Jeff Fischer WINS THE MATCH!**

An hour later, Danson got up and saw the fight place was a normal market again and he walked to the broken booth. ''Yeah, I could do some random DIY, but I don't know how to unbreak this booth.'' he said to himself, but the booth was already being worked on by a guy. ''I don't know who broke it, but this might be a day or two before the booth is up.'' said the guy and he started work on it, using some wood he got.

**Episodes 2a and 2b coming before this month ENDS...which is soon.**


	5. Rooftop Power!

**ULTRA SMASH FIGHTERS!**  
**Episode 2a: Sow Some Power!**

**Round 1-4:**  
_Yoshi and Knuckles vs Rigby and Tomo!_

They were at Grand Metropolis and they were on the ground in the middle of a superwide road, but even though there wasn't much traffic, the traffic was part of the fight and the other half of it was in the park on the ground. ''Why am I paired up with a guy that can't talk?'' Knuckles asked Tomo, while standing on the edge of the bench. ''Who cares?'' she replied and she told a few people about Knuckles and Yoshi. ''Why do you need to get a strategy from us?'' Denmark asked and Tomo ran to ''YOU SERIOUSLY NEED A GUIDE?'' Duncan asked, and then he was laughing while doing graffiti in the wrong places.

Knuckles and Yoshi were running around random places in Grand Metropolis to prepare for the fight and it was making them better. ''Let's just stop this, okay?'' Knuckles and he ran to the place, where they were fighting and Yoshi just did a confused thumbs up as an reply. ''What's with Knuckles?'' Benson said. ''Get to whatever you're doing.'' and Yoshi ran fast to where the fight is taking place, looking back and waving.

**THE FIGHT PLACE**

''So this is Waluigi, eheheh! At Grand Metropolis and you're watching the fourth fight of the first round where Yoshi and Knuckles team up to fight with Rigby and Tomo in the middle of a block of small, futuristic flats and there's also some stairs, SO LOOK FOR CLOSE COMBAT!'' Brian shouted and the crowd was a bit bored, so they didn't cheer as hard. Rigby and Tomo came into the zone and she threw him into the match and he landed with a fighting stance, that was pretty good. ''Ohhhkay!'' he shouted, still in his fighting stance and Knuckles just came in and Yoshi ran after him with speed. ''YOSHI!'' he barked and he stuck his tongue and did a backflip.

Knuckles and Yoshi were finally at the block of flats and they were sort of ready for the fight for start. ''Come on, let's do this crap!'' Knuckles shouted and the horn barked its sound and they started the match. ''Yeah!'' Rigby yelled, in a good mood and he span around Knuckles like an tornado, but he was punched by Knuckles and he hit Yoshi by force, so he jumped over Yoshi. ''This is going to be tough for some! Rigby is might be a loser, soon!'' Waluigi yelled. While Tomo was trying to dodge Knuckels and his close combat skills on the top, Rigby was doing a headslam on Yoshi.

Yoshi and Rigby were also fighting on the stairs, going down the block to ground. ''Bro, come at me!'' Rigby shouted and he ran on the ground around Yoshi and Yoshi stuck his long tongue out, which grabbed Rigby in the chest. The dino pulled Rigby inside him and spat him out on the floor. ''What was that?'' he asked, then he ran to Yoshi and jumped to do a tail slam dunk with kick and Yoshi got some damage.

They went back up to the roof, to fight because they were outta sight and not too soon, they were on the roof in the fighting place. ''We're BACK!'' Rigby yelled and Yoshi kicked and passed Rigby to Knuckles before the raccoon got on the ground and stopped himself before he could used as a football. Meanwhile, with Knuckles and Tomo, they both were cool as she did some fast karate to counter Knuckles' punches and the going was tough as hell and TOUGHER than the fight with Rigby and Yoshi and Rigby joined the fight, so he punched Knuckles, which was a crap idea, since his punches suck and Yoshi jumped into the fray. ''ALL FOUR of them just are...good. Waluigi love this anyways!'' Waluigi said and the crowd cheered while that was happening.

All four fighters were fighting on the rooftops because they're all together and the fighting involved some tongue-lashing, fast moves and REALLY strong punches. ''Nobody sees me.'' Knuckles whispered, loudly, trying to be stealth and that failed beacuse he was whispering loudly. ''And it's chaotic again since they are FIGHTING HARD! HAHAHA!'' Waluigi shouted and Knuckles was doing some strong moves against Rigby, so the raccoon charged his punch and he did the DEATH PUNCH! ''Whoa, that's strong!'' Knuckles shouted, but he had a plan to move away from the SOP Death Punch, unfortunately he's TOO SLOW! ''Rigby owns Knuckles so hard, that he nearly managed to one hit knockout the echinda! Waluigi and a lot of people will be anticipating Knuckles' KO, haha!'' Waluigi shouted.

Tomo and Yoshi weren't doing much except some generic moves, when suddenly Yoshit stuck his tongue out and Tomo grabbed it and tried to swing him around the roof, but he resisted and still managed to get swang around a bit by Tomo and he hit a wall, when Tomo released the tongue. ''Some think it's a bad move, some think it's good, but it's STRONG AS HELL!'' Waluigi shouted and the crowd was either cheering, chanting or silent because it was pretty broken base and Yoshi was on the ground near the door to other floors, meanwhile...

Knuckles and Rigby were now fighting TO WIN! ''I'm not losing to you!'' Knuckles yelled, and then he jumped and did a reverse uppercut to Rigby, who was shielding himself from the air attack and it worked, but Knuckles' still owned some of his health and then he did a hard attack on Rigby. ''It's still cool.'' Rigby said and he tried to do a jump, a kick and a slam all in one to Knuckles' head, so he charged his jump first, while Knuckles was doing a fast punch to him ''What's-a Rigby doing now? Waluigi thinks he's doing some jumping attack.'' Waluigi said and the crowd went silent, then Rigby jumped, so then he tried landing on Knuckles to kick him and he kick him, but then Rigby tried to do a blackflip to do a slam, but he accidently jumped high again. ''I am gonna end up carrying you!'' Knuckles boasted and he put his hands in the air and then something.

**Episode 2a part 2 coming soon!**


	6. METROPOLIS TOWERS!

**ULTRA SMASH FIGHTERS!**  
**Episode 2a part 2: Metropolis Towers!**

Knuckles was getting a beating by Rigby, so he put his hands for Rigby's next attack, a slam jump but Rigby was high in the sky again, trying to do a air slam or a slam punch. ''Dude, this isn't easy.'' Tomo said, so both dudes were doing different moves and Rigby was falling fast with two punches. ''SHUT UP, TOMO! I know what I am talking about!'' Knuckles boasted, but the raccoon was punching down on Knuckles, so he ended punching the echidna palms hard and hit his head. ''WHOA! Waluigi knows that Knuckles is knocked out by a strong move, so Yoshi is going alone on this! And Rigby and Tomo is stll up.'' Waluigi said and guys in the crowd whistled at Tomo, but Knuckles got back up and he got a bit of his health back.

Knuckles and Yoshi were weakened, but they didn't give much crap. ''Waluigi thinks, that even though Knuckles is back, his team are still losers.'' Waluigi said, while Yoshi was doing some major shit to Tomo with the tongue lashing. ''Crap, he's strong.'' Tomo said and then she did a fast jump to Yoshi, and then the dino tail-whipped Tomo, she grabbed him in the tail, then she swang him around and she was moving towards Knuckles and accidently Yoshi was thrown ytowards Knuckles and it failed to make distance. ''Seriously, I can't believe that you could throw Yoshi TO ME.'' Knuckles said and Yoshi got back up from layin' down.

Yoshi and Knuckles were standing near each other and they were preparing for a team move, that Rigby and Tomo didn't anticipate. ''WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING?'' Rigby asked, and he went to those guys. ''Maybe something retarded!'' Tomo said and both the raccoon and Tomo laughed, while looking at Knuckles' and Yoshi's attack which involved some stepping on the hand and Knuckles charging for it and they were ''strafing''. ''TOO EASY!'' Rigby boasted and Knuckles was going up from the roof and he was going back to the roof by punching downwards with both of his fists and he caused a big shockwave to the ground. ''MASSIVE GREEN SHOCKWAVE!'' Wendy yelled, when she was in suddenly and she went back out of the booth.

''What is this about?'' Tomo asked, while she was trying to counter it using some high jump attack with a kick, but she wasn't high enough and so was pushed back by the shockwave and it exploded on her, knocking her out in the process. While Tomo was being knocked out, Rigby sorta did the death jump in the process and he avoided the shockwave in the process, so he did some to tail-whipping to Yoshi and Yoshi did the same exact thing to him, offseting a lot of damage. ''Rigby and Yoshi are copying each other right now! wa-wa!'' Waluigi yelled and the crowd was confused as hell, now.

Tomo was knocked out and Rigby was outnumbered two to one with Knuckles and Yoshi and Knuckles was really tired, so he pretended to be knocked out. ''Waluigi sees that's it's one guy vs one guy!'' Waluigi shouted and both ''guys'' were fighting each other and moving at the speed of fast and they were doing CLOSE COMBAT to each other and LATER, after Rigby grabbed Yoshi's tongue, pulled it to him and did the ''death slam'' to Yoshi, Yoshi was finally knocked out and Rigby won by a very close margin. ''RIGBY WINS THE GAME!'' Waluigi shouted, flipping the microphone, Rigby held his hand up in honor and Knuckles sort of opened his eyes before closing them again.

**Episodes 2b and 2c coming soon!**


	7. Got Coffee Power!

**ULTRA SMASH FIGHTERS!**  
**Episode 2b PART 1: Get Coffee Power!**

Before this round is started, I would like to say that every fifth round, both teams is now a team of three and that theres new information:  
Rounds 1-6 and 1-7 respectively takes places at 99th Street and at a deserted place and Round 1-6 will feature **Little Mac, Rosalina, Sandy Cheeks and Steve**  
(This is crazy random, though.)

**STILL BEFORE Round 1-5:**  
_Smee, Kirby and Daisy vs Beat, Wander and Finn in the coffee shop from Regular Show!_

Daisy, Wander and Finn was under a table and they're talking about animals, keeping it secret from nobody and while Beat was hanging around the park''So, my dog is freaking awesome and can do all kinds of crap.'' Finn boasted. ''My dog is just ordinary.'' ''This is A GOOD coffee shop!'' Wander shouted, moving the subject and he went out from the underside of the table. ''Our coffee is pretty awesome.'' Margret said, with some people ordering some coffee. ''To keep up with all the fans, we got a table outside, so to KEEP everybody stoked.'' ''That's cool.'' Wander said and he ordered some coffee to keep his spirits up in the sky.

Smee suddenly came in from the outside and he was in modern clothing and Finn looked at him like an idiot. ''Wait, who are you?'' Finn asked from the under the table and he crawled out from under the table. ''To be honest, I'm MISTER SMEE! Just leave it at that.'' he said, pointing his name and he pointed his finger to himself and then he jumped down from the entrance to the floor with ease. ''Wow, that looks weird.'' Margret remarked and Smee walked up to a table and went on it. ''Man, he's ego-boosting hard like hell.'' Beat shouted and he kicked him off the table. ''WHAT WAS THAT FOR?'' Smee yelled.

All six of them were going to the fountain because it was bigger and THAT'S WHERE THE FIGHT IS TAKING PLACE! Beat was going to be the first one there, but Daisy beat him by only a bit of a second and they were at the actual ring. ''Not bad, man.'' Beat said, fist-bumping Daisy in the process and they were sitting on the fountain waiting. ''This is going to be a good fight.'' Daisy whispered to Beat and Wander came into the area and tried to jump over the fountain with his legs, but he was too low and he landed in the fountain. ''What, mate?'' Wander said and he stood up in the fountain with his shoes unaffected. ''My shoes are super tough.'' ''I don't know what these are, so they are rare.'' Daisy said and Beat facepalm and then he skated around the fountain, doing tricks and other shit, while Kirby was being ignored.

All of them were practicing for the fight, by doing some moves except Smee and Finn, who were trying to jump higher than each other. ''Can you beat me?'' Finn asked, while he jumped high as the top of the fountain. ''I sure can!'' Smee replied and he replied by doing charging his jump to make him go high in the sky and he managed to go just above the fountain and he landed well on the ground. ''Wow, Smee's jumping looks weird.'' Wander said, looking at him. ''What's up with him?'' Beat asked Finn, after poking on his shoulder and Finn just shrugged it off, but then Smee had a smug look on his face and he put his chest up. ''This isn't cool anymore.'' Daisy said and then she kicked him. ''Seriously?'' Smee asked and he was a bit calm, with some anger inside him. ''YEAH!'' Daisy shouted and she backflipped.

**Part 2: Fight Fountains! coming soon**


	8. Fight Fountain!

**Ultra Smash Fighters: OG Edition!**  
**Episode 2b Part 2: Fight Fountain!**

**Round 1-5:**  
_Smee, Kirby and Daisy vs Beat, Wander and Finn in that fountain in Regular Show's park(not really) nicknamed ''Chick Duck Fountain''_

Soon, all of them were ready to fight, but they were still bored at the moment and at the moment, around 20,000 were near the fountains and there was TV cameras all around the ring's edge, so to make a front row view for the TV WATCHERS! ''Damn, this is boring.'' Beat said, off camera and then he was standing up like Sonic. ''ORIGINAL POSE OF THE YEAR!'' Finn shouted and then he gave a thumbs up and Beat just went into a fighting pose to be ready for the fight, nor approving or not approving.

''Hey it's me, Brian Griffin, 100% real liberal at this NEW EDITION match at a fountain, where this time six people will be fighting for the win to go the next round! So, okay, there's two teams of three now, one has Smee, Kirby and Daisy and the other team has Beat from Jet Set Radio, Wander and Finn!'' Brian shouted. ''This time, the fighters can use the fountain to their advantage and maybe it's one person's weakness and the area is huge.'' All of the fighters heared the horn, so they started fighting like crazy and stuff was starting to happen! ''LET'S GO!'' Daisy shouted and she was doing minor punches to Finn and he got his fists out and he was doing some stuff.

While that was happening, Smee annd Wander were doing some stuff and Beat jumped in the fray as well. ''This is all sure and fine, but isn't this a bit too much.'' Wander said and he jumpkicked Kirby in the face from nowhere, but then Kirby tried to suck him in, so Wander got out his hat and he threw a cabanero pepper at Kirby. ''This ain't the time to be hot, but okay then.'' he said and Kirby was running around, but now he had temoprary fire breath and Wander was suprised at this.  
Now it was Smee vs Beat or old man vs young loser as they were fighting with style and Smee was a bit slow, so Beat did a wide kick from the back and then skated away to where Kirby was. ''MAN, KIRBY! WHAT'S UP?'' Beat said and then he was burned a bit by the little pink ball's flamethrower. ''And Beat got burnt by Kirby's random flamethrower!'' Brian shouted

Smee and Wander were fighting in the fountain, and damn, it was fast. ''I'm MISTER SMEE and you won't forget it!'' he shouted, while doing some kind of swimming-style punch to Wander and Wander shielded himself with the hat, making it wide open and he managed to get Smee inside the hat and Wander didn't put it on. ''Golly gee, I hope Smee isn't lost.'' Wander said, a bit worried for Smee and now he was looking inside the hat forr the old guy, when the old guy came out of the hat with some small axe and started doing some chopping. ''I would do with my skates, thanks.'' Beat said and he kicked Wander in the chest with his skates and then skated away using some speed to get out of the fountain.

Four of the six ''players'' were fighting in the same place, but they were moving around in close combat. ''Daisy, Kirby, Beat and Finn are fighting close-knit and moving.'' Brian said, while looking at all of them. Finn did some sword slashes to both Daisy and Kirby and they got some damage as well as Daisy's clothes getting a bit ripped, but his sword was sliced with Kirby's flamethrower, so he did just punches and kick combos which sucked a bit and then Daisy got some big flowers and threw as a present to both Finn and Beat to beat them up, but the rudie sprayed them and he got the flowers and threw them back at Daisy on her face. ''MY EYES!'' she shouted and she jumped into the fountain, where Smee accidently landed on her. ''Oh my! This is bad.'' Smee said and he was worried and Beat just laughed at him. ''Has Kirby's team fallen down to a level?'' Brian asked and the audience was shocked.

Back to Smee and Wander, now Wander switched places with Finn and it was again Wander vs Kirby and both of them were using some kind of special power in some way, and Wander jumped on top of Kirby to take a picture of the fountain and it stunned Finn who was in the fountain. ''SERIOUSLY?'' Finn asked and he waded out of the fountain to do a body slam on Wander and he hit straight on with both Beat and Daisy facepalming at him. ''No need to be pissed on your teamate!'' Beat yelled and he defended Wander using himself, but Finn laid his hands on him, did some damage to Beat and then he ran away from there to do a jumpkick on Daisy and Kirby behind their backs. ''I got something else for you!'' Daisy shouted and then she did a 360 spin kick to Beat's face and then Kirby's flamethrower wore off, so he just did some eating and swallowed Beat whole, but somehow Beat was now over there, but at a price of Kirby having his skills. ''Is this the equaliser or is it something else for Kirby's team or even an turnaround for Kirby?'' Brian asked, scaratching his own head.

**Episode 2b part 3 coming soon!**


	9. WE HAVE COFFEE POWER!

**ULTRA SMASH FIGHTERS!**  
**Episode 2b PART 3: No Fountains Required!**

**Round 1-5:**  
_Smee, Kirby and Daisy vs Finn, Beat AND Wander._

Kirby had Beat's skills, Finn and Smee were now rivals and everybody else who was fighting was being crazy at the fountain and now there COULD be a turnaround for Kirby's team BECAUSE Finn's team was beating the hell out of them. ''Wow, this is cool.'' Wander spoked and he accidently did some good kickings to Kirby and Daisy and he was a bit sorry. ''That helped us, man.'' Finn said and he fistbumped Finn on the fists.

Kirby was spraying quite a few people on the fountain, both were Smee and Wander, the former got his right arm out and got his arm sprayed and the latter guy got his eyes hurt by the paint. ''OH MY, MY EYES!'' Wander yelled and he ran blind towards the fountain, but he knocked into it twice before jumping into the fountain for a cool down ON his eyes. ''That was refreshing, but it hurts bad.''

''DON'T WORRY, BRO!'' Smee shouted and he punched Beat hard in the face with good accuracy, but he was a bit tired after that since he wasn't that young anymore. ''Now you can worry.'' ''Well okay, then then he did a high jump and he finished with a body slam on Finn's head, but he pulled out a stick on the floor and tried to do something, but he was too slow, so he got body slammed by Smee hard. ''THERE'S THE FIRST PERSON TO BE KNOCKED OUT! IT'S FINN!'' Brian shouted and he jumped on the desk to celebrate.

Later, Smee, Kirby and Daisy were doing some random moves against the now twosome team of Beat and Wander. ''Well, somebody on Kirby's side is going to go down eventually.'' Brian said and Beat did just that with doing a cartwheel to Daisy head, complete with some kick to the legs. ''Daisy is now KO, so expect thing to go a lot FASTER!'' Brian yelled and the crowd went wild, because they were a bit bored, but they were still EXCITED! ''Alright, you're going down!'' Beat boasted and then he proceeded to go on along with Wander taking it a bit better. ''This time, the fight goes up a notch as four remain!'' Brian yells, back in his chair, drinking some tea to keep his excitement in check.

Daisy was doing some fast and hard tennis chops to Wander and Beat which were weak though, when suddenly there was a hard hittin' move from Smee, complete with a smug smile. ''WHOA, THIS IS CRAZY!'' Beat shouted and then he did some cartwheel to Daisy with some speed and she was moving like she was slapped hard and she got back up, not that quickly since she had low health and then Wander randomly had a cup of hot water from, so he drank it while it was hot and then his tongue was burnt. ''What is that hat, he's wearing?'' Brian asked and some of the crowd shouted ''WHAT!'' in sync, while the rest was looking at Daisy fighting with Wander and Beat, as they all do their best moves, but the finishing move was made by Wander accidently throwing some stuff at Daisy before knocking her out.

After Daisy got KO'd, only Smee, Kirby, Wander and Beat were making it equal with some fancy moves. ''This is going to be too fast.'' Wander said and he did something cool with his hat and he got a baseball bat. ''Aw, yeah! Use the bat to smash 'em down!'' Beat shouted and Wander held the bat like a guy playing baseball and he started swingin' it around Kirby, but Smee managed to get it from Wander's hand, but it still hurt him even though he grabbed on the middle of the hand. ''Come on, give it back to me!'' Wander shouted and he started to have and he started feeling simulteniusly freaked out and impressed. ''Sorry, son, It's a fight.'' Smee said, trying to shrug and swing the bat at the same time and then he hit Wander straight in the head, but the little dude didn't give up and he did a slamkick to Kirby's head and then Kirby sucked him in and then spat him out fast onto the floor. ''Wander wandered all across DIFFERENT places, but he forgot his trusty friend and got done.'' Brian said and the crowd was crazy.

Only Smee, Kirby and Beat was remaining, so Beat thinked fast and got a idea fast, so later he got his skates and jumped at a good time and ended up on top of Kirby, after doing a backflip and he slipped off a bit before just punching Kirby in the back hard. ''Is Kirby now knocked out?'' Brian asked and Kirby was struggling a bit before accidently being stepped on by Mister Smee, so he was lights out now. ''AND KIRBY WAS KNOCKED OUT by his own teamate! How does that happen?'' Brian shouted and he was laughing a bit.

Beat and Smee were finally fighting one-on-one, but the old man was still smug. ''Wow, I think you can't beat me.'' Smee said, while a smug smile. ''AW, YEAH! I don't give much craps.'' Beat replied and he skated around the place and Mr Smee ran around the place, so the guy were running and running until Beat jumped into the fountain like a amateur and Smee did the same thing, only better and with style. ''YOU'RE STUPID, RIGHT!'' Smee boasted and Beat replied with ''Nope, just cool and surprising.'' Beat said, while he was skating around the fountain and by the time Mister Smee turned around, the rudie was doing some spin kick to the side and Smee's head was to the side, so it was an side attack, which ended with Smee being knocked out and Beat having to drag him out like a loser and Wander waking up. ''And Beat's team wins anyway, and now there's a small guy, who's Wander with him!'' Brian shouted and the crowd got hyped. ''Did we win?'' Wander asked Beat, but the skater just replied with a thumbs up.

Wander and Beat were discussing some stuff off-grounds, when Brian G. came up to them to ask something important. ''Dude, as part of the 3-on-3 rules, you can have only one guy from the other team ONLY! So choose your third guy, man and I'll be away from you guys.'' Brian shouted, walking away backwards towards the booth. Both dudes were looking at the rest of the fighters. ''So we can't pick Finn, so I would choose because of how sexy she is and SHE'S DAMN underrated, bro!'' Beat shouted, definitely in a good mood. ''Kirby is the guy I would choose because he's useful and he eats anything.'' Wander replied, also in a good mood and he did a thumbs up. ''YEAH, definitely Daisy. She might be good at a fight and cool to look at.'' Beat said. ''Kirby's awesome because he eats stuff and is small, but strong.'' Wander replied, still having a good mood. ''Daisy's a cool girl and she's competent as hell, but Kirby just eats donuts.'' Beat said and Wander replied with ''Well, the little ball can't do a punch or kick, sooooooo..., Daisy it is.'' ''WOO-HOO!'' Beat shouted.

Brian came back to them and he was excited. ''So, who's going to be the new teamate of your team?'' Brian asked Wander and he was hyped since it was a bit important, he wanted to scream! ''YEAH, IT'S DAISY!'' and some were dissapointed and some were cheering. ''So, we was doing some talking and we was discussing wherever it should be Daisy or Kirby...'' But he was interrupted by Beat saying ''Since Daisy was hotter and has AWESOME potential, we picked her but KIRBY'S cool as well!'' And the crowd went happy or barely less than impressed. ''Why not Mister Smee, who's wise?'' Brian asked, sweating a bit. ''We ignored him because he's a smug old loser and who can't keep up with me.'' Beat answered, putting his hands behind his head. ''Not a bad reason, then. Until next fight, lives out from us.'' Brian said, casually and then both of them walked away.

**Episodes 2c and 2d coming soon!**


	10. THE NIGHTLIFE!

**ULTRA SMASH FIGHTERS!**  
**Ep 2c: GET IN THE LIGHTS!**

**Round 1-6:**  
_Steve Smith and Sackboy vs Sandy Cheeks and Little Mac in 99th Street_

All four of the fighters were in a nightlife place, with quite a few pieces of graffiti in the neighbourhood AND it was quite lit up. ''This was...rushed to hell.'' Sandy said, looking at the area, that they were going to fight in. ''For something rushed, it's not bad.'' Steve yelled and then he was walking around the place. ''ALRIGHT, looks cool!'' Sandy shouted and then she tried to climb the tower and she was at the top, so the squirrel slided down using her new flat shoes she has and then jump off to do a backflip onto the ground with a good landing.

Waluigi was the announcer again, but on Round 1-8, he's going to be fighting, so he will be dropped as an announcer. ''YEAH, It's Waluigi in 99th street, where things are always happening! WAAAH!'' he shouted and the crowd had a ton of reactions to that, but Waluigi didn't care much anyways. ''Anyways, Waluigi says Little Mac is already here this time around and he comes with being a WORLD CHAMPION along with Sandy, karate queen of that place in the sea.'' ''Hiya, fellas!'' she shouted, greeting all the crowd and she backflipped a bit and Little Mac jumped in the stadium and did some fast punches to the air. ''AND now with some BIZZARE match made somwhere, Waluigi introduces SACKBOY and STEVE SMITH! This is a definite match made outta nowhere!'' he shouted.

The horn was sounded hard and fight was started to happen and the lights got crazy with the crowd. ''DAMN, SHE'S AWESOME!'' Steve shouted and he made a laser with his laser gun to start the match, but Sandy blocked it using her hands and it hurt a bit, but while Steve was doing that, Little Mac was doing some hard punches to Steve's face and then he finished with a uppercut to the chin. ''That was some hard punch.'' Sandy said and then she tried to do some karate chops to Sackboy, when the little sack of wool(?) did a double backflip to get out of the way. ''I got a hit!'' Sandy shouted, with a mid-air karate kick landing straight on Sackboy, but he wasn't done yet, as he used his swing 'rope' to get her back down on the ground and while that was happening, Steve Smith was battling Little Mac with lasers. ''This is working.'' Steve said, a bit sastifed and Little Mac was punching and dodging the lasers.

Little Mac broke the thing with his punches and Steve had to use his real moves to counter boxer moves, but they were weak. ''You should've practiced.'' Little Mac said and the crowd has hyped.


	11. Some More Nightlife!

**ULTRA SMASH FIGHTERS!**  
**Ep 2c: GET IN THE LIGHTS part 2**

**Round 1-7**  
_Steve Smith and Sackboy vs Sandy Cheeks and Little Mac in 99TH STREET!_

Steve was back up, but damaged, Sackboy was wall-jumping off Sandy Cheels and Little Mac was doing some stuff. ''Waluigi is seeing all the craziness, that's happening.'' Waluigi said, a bit bored AND he was a bit high on coffee. ''Dammit, that little creature is just wool.'' Sandy thought in her head, while she was now battlin' it out with Sackboy with her karate and his HEIGHT must him a bad target and to top it off, he was small. ''Waluigi see's that Steve's got his machine back together and it's got other stuff and whatever.'' Waluigi said and he had his arm cannon, which was unstable, so he used some of the abilites including a energy homing ball and some water ball before it was ready to overload and explode and Steve was actually knocked out.

The rest of the fighters were doing some fighting, including Little Mac trying to own Sackboy and it's the other way around as well. ''IT'S HOT IN HERE!'' Waluigi shouted, while Sandy and L. Mac was battling it out with Sackboy on the field and there was epic moves like a fast grind from Sandy to the top. ''Come up here, strong critter.'' Sandy taunted and Sackboy was a pissed off a bit and he went up fast to the top via the rail grind and his size sort of mattered, since he was a bit slow to the top. But when he reached the top, he was greeted with a karate chop and his agileness made him not get knocked down, until a karate chop maganed to make him get (out of nowhere)to the ground and Sackboy took some damage, but he got back up like NOTHING HAPPENED! ''Waluigi can't believe Sackboy went up and down in barely any time.''Waluigi said, pretty bored at the time.

Sackboy was losing hard and Sandy and Little Mac was about to finish him, but the sack of wool had a good second wind and he did some small, but very hard-hitting jumps on both of the fucking opponents and the boxer just turned around before Sackboy landed on the ground, however, his smallness kept him from losing the game because Little Mac's boxing gloves didn't reach the bottom without him having to reach down. ''This will work, but there's problems anyways.'' Little Mac thought and then he said ''DON'T WORRY!'' and he went down on the ground AND started crawling before he did a high uppercut up from the ground and he missed the sack of wool by a bit far, but he tried again and he still failed to hit Sackboy immediately, but on the falling, Sackboy slid under him and he had near miss. ''No matter what. this isn't a time to get worried.'' Sandy said, 100% serious and she was jumping down from the roof with a karate chop before frontflipping twice to the ground and doing a roll on the ground. ''Sandy isn't the queen, but she's good at it, Waluigi says!'' Waluigi said.

Sandy and Little Mac was trying to defeat Sackboy, but the little guy was too light for them to get a straight hit, but the boxer had some good timing in mind and he managed to do a minor hit on Sackboy before screwing up a bit by ending with a jump and then he managed to recover quickly. ''STAND ASIDE!'' Sandy shouted. ''Okay, this might help!'' Little Mac shouted and he went to the side and started doing uppercut and she gathered some karate power before doing a roll with some karate punch and she hit Sackboy pretty straight before Sackboy fought back using some karate of his own and it was pretty decent, since he didn't have hands. ''CLOSE COMBAT both of them got some damage and they were scratched by the end of it and then Little Mac finished it with a uppercut to the sky for the little sack and Sackboy went so high, he went up to the top of 99th Street's tower and then fell down hard. ''AND SACKBOY IS STOPPED IN HIS TRACKS, so that means SANDY and LITTLE MAC wins the match and they're both up!'' Waluigi shouted and the crowd went wild and away because the final part of the match was hectic as hell and both of them put their fists up with a approving smile and the crowd was crazy as hell before they went out for the clubs.

**Round 1-8/Episode 2d part 2 coming soon!**


	12. Barely Even Urban!

**ULTRA SMASH FIGHTERS!**  
**Ep 2d: Barely Even Urban!**

**Round 1-7:**  
_Billy Hatcher and B.D Joe vs Courage and Chowder_

The fight didn't take place in a city of any kind, but in a village of some kind. ''Yeah, this seems cool.'' Billy said and he sat down for quite a bit to try and communicate with the chickens. ''Sorry, dude. They're real chickens.'' BD Joe said, staying cool and he had sunglasses on and then Billy Hatcher cried a bit, sad that he couldn't talk with the chicken, but suddenly a chick came to him. ''YAY, IT WORKED!'' he shouted and he started breakdancing for a bit. ''I wonder why there's no food in this place.'' Chowder asked, after eating some bread. ''Stop stealing the bread!'' Courage yelled, when the crowd went after him.

THERE'S A NEW ANNOUNCER IN TOWN, and he was hailing from Hollywood. ''Yo' what's up villagers? It's your man, Andre Harris, only here for one match!'' he shouted and the crowd was suprised at this news and the shy guys in the crowd booed him. ''Don't worry, but we got some cool combos for you guys today! Introducing the first team, could be known as THE B-TEAM OR THE BRO TEAM, BILLY HATCHER AND BD JOE!'' and Billy Hatcher rolled into the match and BD Joe ran in hyped. ''Yeah, we got this!'' Billy shouted, after he rolled. ''And they should be called THE C-TEAM and they're weird! THEY ARE COURAGE THE DOG AND CHOWDER THE RACCOON, making the whole roster of fighters at this place!'' So Chowder just walked into the match and the dog himself were running around the place, freaking out. ''Is somebody going after me?'' he asked, at a very fast speed.

After the match started, Billy conjured an egg with his hands and he started rolling the egg around the thing because it was pretty wacky. ''Man, Billy's rolling around!'' the announcer guy shouted and then a bit later, he cracked the egg into thin air and then the fight was a little heated, so Chowder just burped as a move to counter the wind egg and it wasn't effective, but it went through, so it did some minor damage. ''Two different kinds of wind, GOT one guy on each team, EACH!'' Andre yelled and he was a bit excited. Courage was scared, of course and he did some things, that did some minor damage to both. ''Sorry, but you suck, dawg.'' BD Joe said, before laying something on Courage and the dog did some weak punches to the taxi-dude before he ran away fast, went up the wall and did some headstomp on BD Joe. ''OH, MAN!'' Courage shouted and he was scared.

Billy Hatcher was doing some melee and he got ONE of his crazy animals. ''HE'S GOT PETS OUTTA NOWHERE!'' Andre shouted and Billy's animal was making some heavy stomps with his animal, trying to step on Courage and he got a hit on Courage and a bit later, he tried to hit Chowder, but the raccoon simply just ate the animal and Billy. ''Wow, he's some cool raccoon!'' Billy yelled, complenmenting him a bit and he did some moves to Chowder, but they just were failing to do some MASS DAMAGE! ''Billy and Chowder are hanging out with their cool moves!'' Andre shouted and he was anticipating whatever happens next, as BD Joe and Billy Hatcher.

_IT'S NOW CONTINUED!_

So Chowder and Billy Hatcher were doing some bizzarre and cool close combat with some mundane punches thrown with Billy's new animal by his side and Chowder's sandwich slam hitting Billy by not much and the little raccoon spinned it as something a bit different. ''Yay, I'm winning this so far!'' he shouted, as he span the giant sandwich around and he was hitting Billy fast with the sandwich and the hatcher was jumping up and ducking down to try and avoid it and then he crushed it with the animal. ''YIKES!'' Chowder said and he was suprised

BD Joe and Courage weren't having a good time due to the cowardly dog being a coward and he wasn't doing much fighting except a basic punch and kick and then he did a hi-five to the dog's face while in mid-air and then the dog fell down to the ground and he just went down and then he walked slowly to Courage. ''Please, don't hurt me!'' Courage said and right after Andre said ''WILL Chowder's team be only him or will Courage get some courage?'' and then the raccoon came out of nowhere and did a tail whip with his tail, so Courage could go away to go to Billy Hatcher.

Courage and Billy Hatcher was now fighting each other with some weak moves with okay kicks and bad punches that sometimes missed their mark by a bit. ''Okay, not bad for me!'' Billy shouted, staying cheery and he went and kicked Courage in the chest, knocking the dog out and he was now a bit sad. ''I'LL AVENGE YOU!'' Chowder shouted and he ran fast and then he got the sticky fists out and he did some weak punches again to make the green ''spice'' stick, while Billy was moving around and he egged the raccoon, but he ate it and he wasn't feeling uneasy. ''WHOA, you eat everything!'' Billy shouted and he span the egg horizontally and then he tried to jump off the egg but he was now stuck to it and Chowder ate it instantly, so he kept it in his mouth for 2 seconds and then he spat it because the taste SUCKED! ''Damn, the fighting is hot!'' Andre shouted

Billy Hatcher had low health BY THE time and BD Joe jumped into the fray and all three of them were doing some attacks including a stealth attack which was like sniping without a gun. ''Wow, those are some moves!'' Andre shouted and he was hyped for the fight and BD Joe started showing his moves in the fight, and apprently he had a invisible taxi, as he managed to own quite a few people in the thing and the hatcher got an egg and he was rolling it down the place where THE invisible taxi was going down, so they somehow crashed into each other and Billy fell down hard. ''What the hell!'' B.D Joe shouted and the boy was tired as hell. ''Aw, yeah!'' Chowder yelled and he had fast jawbreakers to noscope with and then he spit out the jawbreaker without any scope and with meh accuracy. ''THIS FIGHT IS MOVING FAST!'' Andre shouted and the jawbreakers finally ran out after Billy was knocked out and both B.D Joe and Chowder was alone and they were both fighting cool.

Both B.D Joe and Chowder was fighting in a good way and the raccoon had some big and spicy meatballs to throw at the taxi dude and he threw them pretty fast towards B.D Joe, but then the actual dude jumped high in the air before landing on top of one of the lighting poles and sliding off it into a standing position and then he was wrecking Chowder with his slow, but invisible taxi again. ''He's crushing all of them!'' Andre shouted and the crowd was epic cheering and some were just cheering normally and then BD Joe jumped out of the taxi and he did a karate-ish kick to Chowder's face, but Chowder had a baugette shield and did some fast slash with his baugette sword and then he got quick fast with his meatballs and spinach. ''Aw yeah!'' he shouted, as BD Joe was moving a bit to avoid the food.

Just then, Billy's animal woke up and it was running for him at a good pace complete with a headbutt and it wa heading straight for Chowder. ''STOP IT, IDIOT!'' he shouted and BD Joe replied with ''Hell no, man!'' and then he walked away and the ANIMAL headbutted Chowder in the head and it went towards a wall and then it hit the wall with Chowder and the little raccoon was done. ''AND BILLY'S TEAM WON THE MATCH!'' Andre shouted and he stood up and BD Joe also put his hand up and he was hyped for the fact that he won and the crowd was crazy as hell.

''So, anyways! How was the fight?'' Mandy(from totally spies) asked, who was also a fighter. ''IT WAS pretty decent, but it was crap AT THE start, but the start's always crap!'' BD Joe shouted and he was moving around like he was on drugs. ''So why was the fight ''crap'' at the start?'' and she was being condensending towards BD Joe. ''Because not much happenin'!'' he shouted, then she went away from him, so he was confused as hell.

**Episodes 3a, 3b and 3c coming this month and Episodes 3d and 4 come in JULY!**


	13. Nope, still not Urban!

**ULTRA SMASH FIGHTERS!**  
**Ep 2d: Still Not Even Urban!**

So far, there was losing by Courage and Chowder and winning by BD Joe and Billy Hatcher in the village of safety and ruralness and there was some poles that could be ran up and they were lighting poles.

**Round 1-8**  
_Billy Hatcher and B.D Joe vs Chowder and Courage_

So Chowder and Billy Hatcher were doing some bizzarre and cool close combat with some mundane punches thrown with Billy's new animal by his side and Chowder's sandwich slam hitting Billy by not much and the little raccoon spinned it as something a bit different. ''Yay, I'm winning this so far!'' he shouted, as he span the giant sandwich around and he was hitting Billy fast with the sandwich and the hatcher was jumping up and ducking down to try and avoid it and then he crushed it with the animal. ''YIKES!'' Chowder said and he was suprised

BD Joe and Courage weren't having a good time due to the cowardly dog being a coward and he wasn't doing much fighting except a basic punch and kick and then he did a hi-five to the dog's face while in mid-air and then the dog fell down to the ground and he just went down and then he walked slowly to Courage. ''Please, don't hurt me!'' Courage said and right after Andre said ''WILL Chowder's team be only him or will Courage get some courage?'' and then the raccoon came out of nowhere and did a tail whip with his tail, so Courage could go away to go to Billy Hatcher.

Courage and Billy Hatcher was now fighting each other with some weak moves with okay kicks and bad punches that sometimes missed their mark by a bit. ''Okay, not bad for me!'' Billy shouted, staying cheery and he went and kicked Courage in the chest, knocking the dog out and he was now a bit sad. ''I'LL AVENGE YOU!'' Chowder shouted and he ran fast and then he got the sticky fists out and he did some weak punches again to make the green ''spice'' stick, while Billy was moving around and he egged the raccoon, but he ate it and he wasn't feeling uneasy. ''WHOA, you eat everything!'' Billy shouted and he span the egg horizontally and then he tried to jump off the egg but he was now stuck to it and Chowder ate it instantly, so he kept it in his mouth for 2 seconds and then he spat it because the taste SUCKED! ''Damn, the fighting is hot!'' Andre shouted

Billy Hatcher had low health BY THE time and BD Joe jumped into the fray and all three of them were doing some attacks including a stealth attack which was like sniping without a gun. ''Wow, those are some moves!'' Andre shouted and he was hyped for the fight and BD Joe started showing his moves in the fight, and apprently he had a invisible taxi, as he managed to own quite a few people in the thing and the hatcher got an egg and he was rolling it down the place where THE invisible taxi was going down, so they somehow crashed into each other and Billy fell down hard. ''What the hell!'' B.D Joe shouted and the boy was tired as hell. ''Aw, yeah!'' Chowder yelled and he had fast jawbreakers to noscope with and then he spit out the jawbreaker without any scope and with meh accuracy. ''THIS FIGHT IS MOVING FAST!'' Andre shouted and the jawbreakers finally ran out after Billy was knocked out and both B.D Joe and Chowder was alone and they were both fighting cool.

**Episode 2d part 3 coming soon**


	14. FALLING FALLS!

**ULTRA SMASH FIGHTERS!**  
**Episode 3a: Falling Falls!**

**Round 1-8:**  
_Waluigi and Spencer Shay VERSUS Stan Smith and Ike_

''THIS IS A REAL AMERICAN PLACE, DAMMIT!'' Stan shouted, with some black shirt and shades and he was walking slowly towards the center of town. ''Shut up, it's not cool in anyway AT ALL.'' Spencer yelled, from the side of the lake and he was a bit bored at first, but he ran to the middle of the town and now Stan was racing him towards the middle of them. ''Waluigi is gonna own this round!'' Waluigi said, while running to the middle of the town with Spencer, so they started using some parkour tricks to make them guys go faster, while Stan and Ike were going the more direct route through the road to the middle of the town.

Around 15-20 minutes later, Spencer's duo got to the middle and around +2 minutes, Stan and Ike finally reached the middle of the town and there was a small crowd at first, but later as Stan was doing some stances and the rest were doing some moves, the crowd got huge as hell. ''Are they here to see me and my abs?'' Stan said, looking impressed. ''They're here to see the team fights.'' Ike said, keeping his neutral-ish demeanor. ''YEAH and I might be famous.'' Stan replied and he just made a fight.

There was a few t-shirts being sold and the round started without any announcer, so the crowd could see what the fighters are talking about. ''AW YEAH, let's get started!'' Vector shouted and he was the announcer and he blew the whistle. ''Let's go!'' Stan yelled and he was serious because he started with strong punches, while Ike was slashing his sword around the place. ''Waluigi will beat you two!'' Waluigi boasted and he got some fast karate which did some damage to Stan, while Ike was moving around a bit.  
The t-shirts were selling like film tickets to a summer blockbuster and the people in the crowd were expecting some shit, so Stan did a frontflip and then he kicked Spencer in the face, but the landing sucked. ''What was that?'' Spencer asked and then he did a punch, but then Waluigi did some karate and they fought each other. ''Oh man, a one on one is happening fast!'' Vector shouted and he was suprised and so was the crowd.

Spencer and Ike got their melee weapons out because Ike didn't want slice someone 'cause he's not a bad guy. ''Alright, let's do this!'' Spencer shouted and they did some close combat with their hands and melee stuff, including a plastic cup. ''Not bad.'' Ike said and he was still fighting melee, so the close combat kept on happening. ''The TWO 1v1s is going to smash back into 2v2 again!'' Vector shouted, because the fighters were moving around towards each other, so 30 seconds later, Waluigi accidently hit Spencer in the shoulder and Ike jumped over the combo of WALUIGI and SPENCER onto the other side!  
''Now it's ON right now!'' Vector shouted and he was hyping the fight up and then Ike did some slicing with the sword. ''We got this.'' Stan boasted and he was a bit relaxed, but since he was a good fighter and Ike wasn't that good at melee. ''No, WALUIGI's got this thing!'' Waluigi shouted and he did some fast karate kicks and punches to Ike and then Stan jumped high and then he slammed down Waluigi at a good speed with a volleyball handslam. ''Not bad, Stan!'' Ike shouted and then Spencer defended Waluigi with his random scuplture.

**Episodes 3a part 2 coming tomorrow, 3b, 3c and 3d coming this month!**


	15. Downtown falls!

**ULTRA SMASH FIGHTERS!**  
**Episode 3a: Downtown Falls**  
_(Spencer Shay and Waluigi vs Stan Smith and Ike)_

Spencer's sculpture was helping Waluigi from being owned a bit and he was using the sculpture to do some crappy swordplay with Ike and then Stan stepped in the thing and started down on the ground, with a spin kick to Spencer and then Spencer jumped pretty low for a bit until he landed back down and got tripped over the left leg. ''Whoa, that was suprising!'' Spencer shouted and he got the plastic cup and now it was on fire. ''NOT THIS AGAIN!'' he shouted. ''How do you even do that?'' Waluigi said and then Spencer threw the hot plastic cup to him.

Waluigi could handle the hot cup and then he threw to Ike as a fast move, but Ike sliced and the guy with the cap threw some tennis balls at Ike at a faster speed than the plastic cup. ''Huh! Ha, yeah!'' Ike shouted, while he was slicing some tennis balls and then Waluigi threw an invisible tennis ball straight at the nuts. ''WHAT A STRAIGHT DICK MOVE! Waluigi and Spencer is winning so far!'' Vector shouted, while the crowd was super hyped and Stan was doing some complex doding and then Stan did a misstep, so he got hit by a Waluigi in the legs again and he fell down. ''Damn you, whoever you are!'' Stan shouted and he got a tear gas bomb out for Waluigi and Waluigi inspected it, only then to get tear gassed.

Waluigi was pissed off at Stan for throwing a tear gas bomb at him and he threw a SUPER FAST yellow shell at the CIA guy. ''What the hell was that?'' Stan asked and he was annoyed by the shell hitting him very fast in the face and then Waluigi was sneaking around the place, but few didn't notice him yet and he was backslashed by Ike in the back. ''SLASHED BY A WOODEN SWORD!'' Vector yelled and the crowd was still wild. ''Waluigi will make you regret this!'' Waluigi shouted, while he was doing some energy attack with his head and he heatbutted him and Stan was too busy being strong to notice the attack and then later, he felt like he was on LSD.

Stan was pretty high, when he went back to fighting and he was missing a lot of hits and he was hitting some of the guys pretty fast and he was grabbed by Spencer and Waluigi and he was thrown to a place high in the sky. ''Waluigi won't see you next time!'' he shouted and then when Stan went back down, Waluigi did an upwards air punch and then Spencer did a spin kick to the nuts and Stan was pushed against the wall. ''STAN IS NOW KO! IKE'S GOTTA STEP IT UP!'' Vector shouted and then Ike did some sword moves to the both of the fighters on the other side. Waluigi was pretty fast, while Spencer had a random metal rod out of nowhere AND they did some swordplay with it. ''I'm terrible at this thing!'' he shouted, while he was moving around the metal rod. Waluigi managed to get a hit on Ike from above and they tried to climb to the roof to do some stuff, but Spencer wasn't strong enough to get up.

Spencer was stuck with Ike and he was doing some cool swordplay with his rod, but he ended striking a finger and then he pulled the rod away and threw it. ''It's hard, but it's tough.'' Ike said and his finger was bleeding a bit and then Waluigi long jumped from the roof and onto Ike with his sword in the way, but he landed on Ike's head with speed and Waluigi did some rolling on the road. ''Waluigi owned Ike with some coolness!'' he boasted, but Ike got back up and it wasn't over yet and Spencer knew it. ''OH NO!'' Vector shouted, very loudly and he was excited, looking at all three of the fighters and then Waluigi got some tennis ball and he threw them at Ike, but the guy took all of them in the face and one even hit Spencer in the face.

''Why does this happen?'' Spencer said and then he had a metal chair and he threw it and then Ike dodged and it ended Waluigi's turn on the road. ''OH NO!'' he shouted and then he did a jump with a plastic ball and then ball hit Ike with some accuracy. ''HUH!'' Ike shouted and then he threw his sword away and they fought with some melee punches and shit like that. ''I GOT A MAGNET!'' Spencer yelled and then the sword got attracted to it and then it passed by Ike's arm onto Spencer's magnet and then he tried and get the sword off the magnet. ''Damn, this is definitely...'' Ike said, before being punched in the face with another hand, but the sword was heavy, so Spencer made the sword fall down and then it slid.

Spencer and Ike was still fighting and Spencer was tired out from all of the things happening after they did some sword moves. ''Let's just make a truce, man!'' Spencer said and then he got THE sword and knocked it on the neck and threw some tennis ball at Ike's eye and then Waluigi woke up and he acted like he was drunk, but then he had a spark in his hands and threw it at Ike and then it exploded like hell. ''WHAT THE...IKE IS KNOCKED OUT AND WALUIGI ISN'T KNOCKED OUT? THAT MEANS SPENCER WINS BY NOT MUCH!'' Vector shouted and the crowd went wild and Spencer just sat down and he just notice that everyone else was knocked out. ''Ohhhhhkay, I'm out.'' he said and then he walked away to another place.

**Episodes 3b and 3c coming soon!**


	16. Some More G FALLS!

**ULTRA SMASH FIGHTERS!**  
**Episode 3a p3: Some More G. Falls!**

**Round 1-8**  
_Stan S. and Ike vs Waluigi and Spencer S._

Stan was pretty high, when he went back to fighting and he was missing a lot of hits and he was hitting some of the guys pretty fast and he was grabbed by Spencer and Waluigi and he was thrown to a place high in the sky. ''Waluigi won't see you next time!'' he shouted and then when Stan went back down, Waluigi did an upwards air punch and then Spencer did a spin kick to the nuts and Stan was pushed against the wall. ''STAN IS NOW KO! IKE'S GOTTA STEP IT UP!'' Vector shouted and then Ike did some sword moves to the both of the fighters on the other side. Waluigi was pretty fast, while Spencer had a random metal rod out of nowhere AND they did some swordplay with it. ''I'm terrible at this thing!'' he shouted, while he was moving around the metal rod. Waluigi managed to get a hit on Ike from above and they tried to climb to the roof to do some stuff, but Spencer wasn't strong enough to get up.

Spencer was stuck with Ike and he was doing some cool swordplay with his rod, but he ended striking a finger and then he pulled the rod away and threw it. ''It's hard, but it's tough.'' Ike said and his finger was bleeding a bit and then Waluigi long jumped from the roof and onto Ike with his sword in the way, but he landed on Ike's head with speed and Waluigi did some rolling on the road. ''Waluigi owned Ike with some coolness!'' he boasted, but Ike got back up and it wasn't over yet and Spencer knew it. ''OH NO!'' Vector shouted, very loudly and he was excited, looking at all three of the fighters and then Waluigi got some tennis ball and he threw them at Ike, but the guy took all of them in the face and one even hit Spencer in the face.

''Why does this happen?'' Spencer said and then he had a metal chair and he threw it and then Ike dodged and it ended Waluigi's turn on the road. ''OH NO!'' he shouted and then he did a jump with a plastic ball and then ball hit Ike with some accuracy. ''HUH!'' Ike shouted and then he threw his sword away and they fought with some melee punches and shit like that. ''I GOT A MAGNET!'' Spencer yelled and then the sword got attracted to it and then it passed by Ike's arm onto Spencer's magnet and then he tried and get the sword off the magnet. ''Damn, this is definitely...'' Ike said, before being punched in the face with another hand, but the sword was heavy, so Spencer made the sword fall down and then it slid.

Spencer and Ike was still fighting and Spencer was tired out from all of the things happening after they did some sword moves. ''Let's just make a truce, man!'' Spencer said and then he got THE sword and knocked it on the neck and threw some tennis ball at Ike's eye and then Waluigi woke up and he acted like he was drunk, but then he had a spark in his hands and threw it at Ike and then it exploded like hell. ''WHAT THE...IKE IS KNOCKED OUT AND WALUIGI ISN'T KNOCKED OUT? THAT MEANS SPENCER WINS BY NOT MUCH!'' Vector shouted and the crowd went wild and Spencer just sat down and he just notice that everyone else was knocked out. ''Ohhhhhkay, I'm out.'' he said and then he walked away to another place.

Waluigi and Stan woke up to find out that Spencer was gone, but the crowd was still there and they were pissed, so they started fighting. ''It's time for an extra fight for G FALLS! Where stuff happens!'' Vector shouted and both of the fighters did some melee shit and they got their paintball guns out and started shooting each other and then paint somehow wore off Waluigi's outfit, while Stan's grey shirt got stained hard. ''It's lucky that my shirt wasn't the normal. Damn, I COULD BE TROUBLE.'' Stan said and then Waluigi did a noscoper, but Stan avoided it and then did a veryquickscope(faster quickscope, but not a noscope) on the tall dude and then Waluigi fell down for a bit and he got back up.

**Episodes 3b and 3c coming soon and will we see a continuation to thi-(no)**  
**SPLATOON ONE-SHOT MAYBE?**


	17. Rooftops 2: More Than One!

**ULTRA SMASH FIGHTERS!**  
**Episode 3b: Rooftops 2, MORE THAN ONE!**

All four of them were fighting, with their own styles, including some hydrokenesis moves and Megaman's buster. ''This isn't that bad!'' Ed said and then he threw some gravy to make the ground slippery, but it didn't work much, as Megaman used it to his advantage.  
''THIS IS DEFINITELY BAD!'' Ed shouted, worried and he was running away from Megaman AND then the german douchebag spit out some water really hard until it hit Sticks, but the badger got the bin lid and reflected, but Megaman had his flame weapon, so the water was useless. ''Damn, Megaman destroyed the bin lid water with ease, but the girl team wasn't over yet!'' Daisy yelled and the crowd was cool.

Sticks and Ed were 1v1'ing each other with their original moves and they were using some boost moves, so they managed to reach another part of the roof top ''Hello, there.'' Ed said to Sticks, but she was looking at him, right in the eye and then Ed did as well. ''I know you don't care, but you're still fighting 'gainst me, so do your best!'' Sticks replied, trying to intimidate the big dumb kid, but he wasn't intimidated at all.  
''WHO ARE YOU?'' Ed asked and he was being geniune, but Sticks wasn't taking no for a answer, so she did a sidekick and Ed was trying to defend himself, but he failed and he got a hit. ''Ed accidently got sidekicked by the sidekick and Leahwig wasn't doing nothing much, but try to do some epic moves because why not?'' Daisy shouted.

So Megaman was using multiple weapons and he got to the metal blade, so threw it and then Ed catched because it was too dangerous. ''Sorry, but you shouldn't throw blades, so have them back.'' he said and then he threw it back to Megaman and the SUPER fighting robot threw it to Sticks with some right angle curve, so she managed to dodge it and then she threw some boomerang to Leahwig and the huge girl threw it really hard and really fast.  
''Yeah, we're making this happen right now!'' Leahwig shouted. ''This isn't that easy, but it's a bit easy, so whatever!'' Sticks shouted and the Top Spin spinner went towards Sticks, so she jumped backwards, but she managed to get it on the edge, so she span around onto the roof and Leahwig catched up to him and she did a very hard punch to Megaman.

Leahwig got some water power, so she used her legs to pump herself up to another roof. ''We're jumping streets!'' she shouted, but Ed was running and he jumped really hard to go to the other side. ''Aw, man, how do you even do that?'' she asked. ''I just did and that's so cool because now I get you to be friendly!'' He replied and then he hugged her, so she tried get him off his shoulder.  
''WHY DON'T YOU JUST LET ME GO?'' Ed asked, really loudly and being really nice, but she threw him off really fast and really high and the Ed landed on the audience shelter. ''HE'S GONE, DAMMIT!'' Sticks shouted and then Megaman summoned Kevin to the top of Leahwig's building. ''I finally get to beat an dumbass hag.'' he said. ''WOW, this is the first time assist trophies have been used, so will Megaman avenge Ed with Kevin or will girl power prevail in different ways?'' Daisy said and the crowd cheered.

**Episode 3c part 3 coming soon!**


	18. Up on that top!

**ULTRA SMASH FIGHTERS!**  
**Episode 3b: Bay of the Roads!**

**NEW Round 1-9:**  
_There's Megaman VS Sticks, that's all of the info I have, but in Empire City!_

**Note: The original Episode 3b will be in this, but I moved it back to 4a because for some reason, Naruto is weird to me and I didn't do much on Street Fighter, but the latter isn't that important.**

''Hey, this is a very hot day. Can you get me outta of this dirt?'' Ed asked, being awesomely polite and he was stuck in the dirt and Megaman got his thunder claw out and pulled him out of the dirt and they ended up on top of each other. ''Haha, you idiots!'' Leahwig said, doing a full laugh. ''What the hell? They're just helping, and even if they're government agents, they're more nice than you.'' Sticks replied, proving a point to her somewhat smug partner and she was standing on top of a bench, but she fell down from the bench with ease. ''Thanks for getting me out.'' Ed said to Megaman, not outta characters and Megaman did a thumbs up to that.

On the urban place of a cul-de-sac, there was Daisy, who was new to this stuff, but she was very excited, none the less.  
''HI, I AM DAISY ANNOUNCING THIS TIME FOR THIS ROUND! Anyways, we got some new girls and old dudes fighting up in Empire City, where some there's a bench and some even poop in the park and I'm not talking about the dogs!'' she shouted and then there was a sign crashing down onto a pavement, but the sign was small and not deadly.

''Anyways, we have a new characters in the mix and they are their own team, BUT THEY'RE ALSO GIRLS as well-!'' Daisy announced before getting cut off by someone yelling ''THE squid girl from Splatoon!'' ''No, but there's two new characters, who are girls! One of them is Sticks, the new girl booming into the fighting, but then again, a load of people are new to this thing and she's a jungle badger, apprently ready to fight the agents!'' she shouted and then Sticks got back up and did a sidekick to the fence. ''GET DOWN, FENCE! That's you get for blocking me!'' Sticks shouted and then she was a bit embarassed, but she wasn't beaten down by embarassment, but she got a little more brave after that.

''The first dude is well known for his heroicness and for beating other robots, while being a robot and he's a SUPER FIGHTING ROBOT MADE TO BE USEFULLY AWESOME! He's a mute and really cute, he's the really iconic guy, THE OG MEGAMAN!'' Daisy yelled and then Megaman, jumped into the fray with his shot and he shot down the ring fence with his buster and then he top-spinned with one of his moves. ''Okay, this sucks.'' Duncan said, reacting to the top spin, but Megaman stopped his top spin and they awkwardly thumbs up, so the crowd was cheering after both reveals and the next was going to divided.

''The other dude is dumb, but formidable and nice and he was got some swag!'' she shouted, while Ed was trying to trampoline up to the top of the block, so that he could join the fight. ''He is a good, but friend, that apprently can lift loads!'' and Ed grabbed a ledge and climbed to the next with some hard work. ''Say hello to Ed, one of the three Eds in his place!'' Daisy announced and then Ed went onto the top of the stage and then just passed under it like it was nothing. ''What's this rope? It's needs some stuff.'' Ed said and the crowd got a little less hyped/

''The last fighter to join this fight is one feisty girl from the city of Munich!'' Daisy announced, before the new girl climbed up from the ground of the ground. ''Now she lives in somewhere like Austrailia, but is stronger than ever!'' Leahwig was climbing the balconies of the block and then she jumped up from a balcony and went in the air before landing on the rope and tripping. ''Leahwig, who's a original character from that place in the CITY OF WALLASTONE and IS SUPER RIDICLOUS!'' Daisy shouted and then Leahwig sighed, so she did a 360 spin punch before giving some mood raisers. ''Yeah, I got this one IN THE BAG!'' she boasted and then Sticks high-fived her.

''Anyways, since this is Empire City, we got to be patriotic about this tourament! We'll be one of the top touraments of fighting in this world!'' Daisy shouted, having a good time and then Sticks and Leahwig got side by side each other to pull a combo move before the bell rings and it was a intense time to be waiting. ''Oh no, where's the bell gone?'' Ed asked, and then the ball rang it's sound. ''I thought it was gone!'' he shouted, feeling good and again and then Leahwig and Sticks both did a sidekick to Megaman, but the blue bomber just shot a bomb at them.

**Episode 3b PART B coming tomorrow and Episode 4a coming soon!**


	19. ROOF JUMPING!

**ULTRA SMASH FIGHTERS!**  
**Episode 3b: Good Job, Some Roofs!**

Assist Dudes were summoned for the first time, but Megaman summoned Kevin to the top of the block, Leahwig was on and he was ready to own. ''WOW, YOU'RE AN BIG IDIOT!'' Kevin shouted and then he had his bike and he managed to hit the chest with the bike. ''What, that wasn't that strong?'' Ingrid boasted, with a smug smile on her face. ''I'm going to ride the smile off your face!'' Kevin boasted back and then he went off his bike and did some low punch that almost hit the crotch. ''Shut up, tryhard.'' she said, but it wasn't a good idea, since he could ride up all of the other guys and then physics wasn't a problem.

Kevin was crushing Leahwig vertically with his bike and then he went off her and he dissappeared. ''WHY DID YOU SCREW UP PHYSICS?!'' she shouted and Megaman had a saw blade in his hand and then he trew it in random directions, but all of them were towards Leahwig, but then she jumped through it in a weird fashion and she got hit by it, but it didn't matter. ''This isn't going to be that good.'' Daisy said and she was cringing a bit.

Leahwig and Megaman were doing an 1v1 right there on the rooftops and they jumped towards each other with different kinds of weapons including stuff from Megaman 8 and he had the Thunder Claws and he aimed towards a flag on the rooftops and swang around it like he was running and he did a sideways kick to the chest and he had a Leaf Shield with him, so he discarded it foward. ''Take it easy, man!'' Leahwig/Ingrid shouted and she had little health left, so she got a water shield around her and it was pretty strong. ''Yo, the water shield is really strong and really weird, so how does she do that?'' Daisy shouted, really confused.

Ingrid had a water shield and she was a smug woman and Megman broke the silence when his voice opened. ''Yeah, but I got a lot of weapons!'' Megaman shouted, in a high pitch voice and then she stood arrogant. ''Hit me with all you can!'' Ingrid boasted and she had her shield up, so Megaman had all his weapons on him and he was thinking to himself and then he got it in his hand and it was...THUNDER WOOL! ''Whoa, what's going to happen?! THUNDER VERSUS WATER!'' Daisy shouted and she was extremely excited and some of the crowd was hiding behind something.

Megaman and Ingrid were talking to each other before Megaman fired his shot. ''Haha, if you lose, you're going to be a loser.'' Ingrid said, saying the obvious and she was readying herself to be hit. ''I don't know, it seems okay.'' Megaman said and he fired his shot and she just walked backwards, but the cloud now followed her. ''WAIT, WHAT?!'' she yelled, really confused and then the shield was shocked and it came off her with some eletricity and she got some splash damage, so she started to crawl to avoid the damage, but Megaman had the Hard Knuckle with him and he sent it to her, so she was knocked out and she also had a black eye on her left eye. ''Goodbye, I hope you have a good time.'' Megaman told her, like she wasn't knocked out.

''AND THE OBVIOUS WINNER'S MEGAMAN, WHO'S THE MASTER OF WEAPONS AND STICKS, THE CRAZY JUNGLE BADGER! They were a really good combo with Stick's boomerang skills and Megaman's array of weapons from his games. Ingrid was the only one on her team, that could keep up with him!'' Daisy shouted and she went to the fighting area to look at Megaman. ''Hey, Megaman. How did you do it?'' Daisy asked him. ''Er, I just thought it and did a leap of faith!'' Megaman answered and she was pretty satstified. ''STAY TUNED FOR MORE MATCHES!'' Daisy shouted and she was pretty happy.

Ingrid and Sticks were awake as hell and they were standing back. ''Whoa, did Megaman win the game?'' Sticks asked Daisy and then the princess girl went away and gave a thumbs up. ''That's a ridicolous sign for real!'' Sticks shouted and she was going down the wall to the an awning and then she was gone. ''YEAH, MEGAMAN WON THE MATCH! NO THANKS, STICKS!'' Ingrid shouted and she was running back to wherever she was supposed to be and the water ball was thrown onto the ground.

**Episode 3c and 3d is going to be finished soon and Episode 3e part 2 is coming soon or early next month and Episode 3f is coming soon**


	20. 3-on-3 HAPPENING AGAIN!

**ULTRA SMASH FIGHTERS!**  
**Episode 3c: Got Tripled Again! (Round 1-10)**

Sometimes, usually there's a cool place, but it's here where the fight gets up a level and because of that, Sweet Bro is finally appearing as well as Jake the dog, but they are on the different sides, so it's gonna be exciting, especially if **Warren **has anything to say.

**Round 1-10**  
_Steven, Sweet Bro and Mario vs Warren, Jake and Peter Pan_  
_In a forest with frogs called FROG FOREST!_

''Man, this is dirty, but AWESOME!'' Warren shouted and he was in a good mood as he was riding on the frogs in Frog Forest, while Mario was doing some fighting with Jake as they were dueling a bit. ''I can't believe a dog can do this!'' Mario shouted, dodging some long distance punches and a hammer made from a hand. ''Are you suprised?'' the dog asked and then Mario went underwater for a bit. ''Is he dead?'' Jake asked and he got some hope. ''Don't you know stuff about Mario?'' Peter asked the dog. ''He can't drown underwater!'' ''Yeah, but there's a huge crocodile.'' Jake said because he was a lot of crocodiles and Mario swam out of the water as fast as he could, but he only did it to stomp the crocodile.

There was an new announcer in town, that hasn't been before in this fic AT ALL! ''Hi, it's Daisy!'' Daisy shouted and the crowd had a mixed reaction to her. ''Is this the annoying girl?'' Warren asked and then he tried not to laugh. ''And I'm coming to you live from a forest with some frogs!'' she shouted and the crowd cheered to show that they're on camera. ''On the first team of males, there's SWEET BRO, STEVEN AND the really famous MARIO!'' Daisy yelled and the crowd was cheering for mostly Mario and maybe Steven and the crowd was chanting ''COME ON MARIO! MARIO!'' ''And on the other side, it's the UNEXPECTED triple, Jake the DOG and PETER PAN!'' she shouted and Peter Pan was jumping high and giving thumbs up and then Jake caught him and they jumped down without Jake stretching. ''And a not that hot guy, Warren!'' ''Hey, I'm cool too!'' Warren shouted and then he was ready and angry for the fight to start.

The horn blew itself and Warren got his rope out and started whipping some guys and then he put it back in. ''How do you do that?'' Peter asked, while spraying some water from his hands. ''REAL SKILL!'' Warren shouted and then he was kicking at Steven, but he couldn't fly, so he ended jumpkicking for some times and hit Mario once and then he stopped doing it and immediately, Mario fired a fireball at him, and Warren was hit, but not done, so he ran into the water and then Jake switched on him. Both dogs, one litterally and one as an pun was doing some fast combat, when Peter Pan was knocked into them, so the fight got awry and then Sweet Bro threw a case at him to do some damage.

**Episode 3c prt 2 coming soon to this fic!**


	21. Get On Sweet Bro's LEVEL!

**ULTRA SMASH FIGHTERS!**  
**Episode 3c: GET ON OUR LEVEL!**

Warren's team were winning slightly so far, but Sweet Bro threw a case a Peter Pan and then he made some damage. ''Nice job, Bro!'' Steven shouted and he shot a laser into Warren's chest and he was pushed back into the water by the laser and then Steven had a energy boomerang and threw it at Warren on a branch and then he jumped down from the branch. ''Warren and Steven is fighting on the water like it's real land!'' Daisy shouted and the fans got hyped. ''You can handle this thing!'' Jake yelled and he went back to fighting with Mario and his jumping skills. ''Don't leave me lilydaddling here?'' Warren replied, while standing on a lilypad.

Steven then tried to make a punch to Warren, but he couldn't make it as the punch got short, but via some power hourglass, he managed to make Warren get back onto the branch.  
''How did I do that? WHO DID THIS GOOD CRAP!'' Warren shouted and then he was punched again and then he dropped to the lilypad again and this time he fell into the water.  
''I did!'' Steven shouted, admitting to something of his own and then Warren tried swimming out of the water. ''I'm just kid with a gem.'' and then the austrailian guy jumped out of the water and did a swing kick to Steven's face with some water with it.

Sweet Bro, Peter Pan and Jake were all doing close combat together with each other away from the water and they had some fast punches up their own sleeve.  
''Hey, idiot! Take this thing!'' Jake shouted and he lengthened his arms to do some fast punches to Sweet Bro and Peter Pan shot some dust into Bro's own eyes with his own right hand.  
''This is a bit ridicoulous at the moment!'' Daisy shouted, while the crowd was either cheering or giving a thumbs up to the action. ''WHOA! I can't see nothing!'' he shouted and he was running into stuff including a frog and the frog was annoyed with the fighters and with it's tongue threw one of the fighters off the piece of land and onto the water, but Peter Pan had no problems running on the water and then he did a spin jump to Mario, with some falling style and then the plumber also did a spin jump to Peter Pan, who was also doing a spin jump.

Peter Pan and Mario was doing some moves together, Sweet Bro and Jake was fighting with speed and crazy style and Warren and Steven was on water with the lilypads and branches in the air. ''About a third of the way through, Warren's team is almost neck and neck with Mario's team, but Mario is winning by barely anything and the moves from Mario's side is getting fast and direct! Will Warren's team get ahead by more than not much or will Mario be the master of fighting?'' Daisy shouted, giving a mid-match report and she was a biting her own nails and the crowd was watching the moves from three places, somehow, but the crowd wasn't big.

**Episode 3c part C is coming mid-week to make it longer and Episode 3b part B is coming this WEEK!**


	22. who's getting on level 10?

**ULTRA SMASH FIGHTERS!**  
**Episode 3c: Get On Our Levels! part 2**

Mario's team had the edge at a certain moment, but Warren's team was starting to make a comeback with his cool water attitude and Sweet Bro having some epic range, with his ownings. ''I got you, bitch!'' he shouted at Jake and he threw some mini stairs at all of three of the rivals, but Jake could dodge that attack easily with some bending, but he was still hurt and Peter Pan could fly, but Warren was just a ordinary guy, so he ran away to the side and he wasn't hurt. ''Whoa, both Peter Pan and Warren dodged it easily, but Jake got some crap impact!'' Daisy announced and the crowd was cool.

Steven was fighting with his jewel powers with Warren again, but this a certain magic dog interrupted some moves and then Steven managed to put Jake in a invisible prison. ''Get me outta this place!'' Jake demanded and then the certain guy, Warren had a whip that he could use, but instead he used his skates and did a double spin kick because the momentum managed to speed Warren up. ''Ha, in your face, kid!'' Warren shouted and he and Jake did a high-five together. ''Warren's team is doing an awesome job and let's see if they can keep it up!'' Daisy announced, pretty happy.

Mario and Sweet Bro were working together to make Peter Pan lose all of his health, so Mario had his own fire flower in the reserve and now it was his time to light it up. ''WE'RE MAKING THIS HAPPEN, RIGHT NOW!'' Sweet Bro shouted and Peter Pan suddenly went away. ''I got it, no problem!'' Mario said and then from his hand and he had a flamethower arm up his own sleeve and he was aiming for Peter Pan and the pixie boy was hit by the fire and he had a burnt wing. ''I still got my own dust, so that you can eat it!'' he boasted and then he ran fast onto the lake and he managed to put his own fire out.

All of the six guys were playing some skills in the fight and they were using some moves, that were seen before and Mario was using some signature moves to try and defeat to Warren, but the normal dude got shot at with some powerful fireball and he was knocked out and right and then his buoyancy vest activated, so he didn't drown and Jake dragged him onto land.  
''We're gonna miss you, not that much.'' Jake said and then he uppercutted Steven with high speed, leading the kid to lose all of his health and Steven was pretty high in the sky ''YOU WILL PAY, BITCH!'' Sweet Bro shouted and he threw some stairs at Peter Pan, but it accidently hit Steven and it confirmed him being knocked out. ''That was some bad aiming!'' Mario shouted and he was pretty angry inside. ''Everyone's neck and neck and they haven't got much health, yet, but will Mario break his opponent or will Peter Pan fly to the next round? I don't know, but this fight isn't over!'' Daisy announced, really loudly and the crowd was a little hyped than normal.

**Episode 3c: Doin' Stuff at MLG Speed! coming this weekend or maybe next week and Episode 3d: Chains and Platforms will be coming that week and Episode 3e is coming soon!**


	23. Dirt Factiry FIGHT?

**ULTRA SMASH FIGHTERS!**  
**Episode 3d: Dirty Factory...**

Other times, the place sucks like hell and the place is pretty hard to bear, so this time so villains will appear in this place and it's not gonna be good and it was a bad kind of factory where people manfacture bad guy tech.

**Round 1-11:**  
_Dan and Johnny Bravo vs ? and ?(hint: they're both villains)_

''This looks like shit.'' Dan said and he was really hot. ''We gotta team up and beat the villains, no matter what!'' Johnny Bravo shouted and he was being his usual self, where he was trying to woo the ladies in the factory. ''This is no time for you to get ladies in the factory!'' Dan shouted and he tried to picking up a lady, but she wasn't interested in him and the ladies had to get back to work. ''Wow, you're crappy at getting the ladies. Let me give some-'' Johnny remarked before Dan interrupted him with ''NO THANKS, RETARD!'' ''Okay, I'm not going to give advice, if you want be 'lone.'' Johnny said and then one of the other guys came in to fight with each other.

''Hello, fucking losers.'' Pete said. ''Shut up, douchebag, Swearing's my thing, you retard.'' Dan said, in a cooled out manner. ''Prepare to wrecked by me and somebody else.'' Peter replied, fired up and confused and he was ready to fight, but Dan was cool and he was slopping up in his stance. ''SO WHEN is the fight starting? I don't wanna look bad, while fighting good.'' Johnny said, but Dan just shrugged as he didn't know and they did some practicing for the fight with the dudes and a dude came out of nowhere and he was also a villain. ''WHAT IS THIS PLACE! Looks like shit.'' Chaos said. ''Yeah, it sucks like shit.'' Dan replied

**Round 1-11:**_ Dan and Johnny Bravo vs Pete and Chaos_

Pete and Chaos were a team and they were ready for action. ''There's a couple of platforms up there and the chains goes upwards. We could reach 'em.'' Johnny remarked and he went on the chaims and then he rolled onto the platform and kept on rolling until he hit the floor of the place that they're fighting in. ''You're a tough man, dude.'' Dan said and he was ready to fight here and now. ''Shut up, you aren't the best.'' Chaos said, somehow able to talk and he did a punch in this factory. ''Okay, it's on for REAL!'' Dan yelled and he moved back his fists and they started trading punches, really fast, but Dan couldn't hit Chaos, so the fight ended up being one sided and then man got tired from trying to own water beast.

The announcer was Poochie, who was better and didn't have the voice of Homer and also was actually cool. ''What's up, dudes!'' he shouted and the audience was surprised and skeptical, that Poochie was back. ''Hey, Poochie's back, wonder if he's actually cool now?'' Dan asked, with a sarcastic mood. ''Yep, I'm THE NEW AND IMPROVED ME! Anyways, we have some villains and some dudes fighting for something called the place!'' Poochie shouted and the audience was less skeptical this time, since he toned down the ''extreme'' part of him and the fighters were doing some stances. ''First, it's the macho man trying to the get the ladies! IT'S JOHNNY BARVO!'' the dog yelled and Johnny Bravo jumped down to the ground. ''Then it is some JERK who's trying to prove something, IT IS DAN, who will versus anyone!'' Poochie yelled. ''Then it's one of the two villains, a water beast named Chaos, VERY POWERFUL and CAN get through anything!'' and then Chaos jumped into view and showed off his arms.

''And LAST, BUT NOT least! Pete, who is a strong-ass cat and is also NOT MUCH of a villain!'' Poochie shouted and then Pete came in the ring with strong arms and heavy punches. ''Pete's my name, don't wear it out!'' he shouted and then he went up close to Dan and stared him. ''I'm not scared of cats! You're just a pussy!'' Dan boasted, with his shoulders high up. ''I am NOT SCARED either 'cause you're just a small man!'' Pete boasted and then they walked back to their places.

**Episode 3c part 2 is also going to be out today, to apologise for the delay!**


	24. 3-on-3 Finally Over!

**ULTRA SMASH FIGHTERS/BASHERS!**  
**Episode 3c: THE FIFTH PART!**

Peter Pan had an awesome healing item and he was now up against Mario and Sweet Bro in Frog Forest, which is a tropical place, that now has some frogs on the field and all of them were suprised, but that wasn't Peter Pan's suprise and he had not that much health left. ''Watch this whole thing get outta control!'' Peter Pan shouted and he was trying do some loops de loops really fast with a bonus punch. ''Wow, you look like an dumpass.'' Sweet Bro said and then the kid went fast enough that he made an tornado horizontally and the shield was up. ''Well, we're gone for real.'' Sweet Bro told them.

Peter Pan was making a horizontal tornado with a flying and his speed combined hard and he was making some damage, but it was nearly enough because both dudes were knocked down a bit. ''Dumpass, we're not dead yet!'' Sweet Bro shouted and he was the dumpass here, but he was also in the water. ''OH NO!'' Mario yelled and he was pretty scared, so he went up into the tree and he had a fireball in his hand to throw at Peter Pan. ''Finally, I won this round!'' he boasted, but Peter Pan was just standing there. ''THIS IS REALLY REAL AND INTENSE AND WHO MAKE THE FIRST SHOT WINS!'' Daisy announced and she was really loud and excited.

Peter Pan and Mario was doing an 1v1 and Sweet Bro was on a lilypad shooting some nanchos and he had got tired of this thing, so the little bro just dodged the nancho except one and he got stunned and Mario pulled out the fireball while Peter Pan was stunned. ''Teamwork's is what's right about this picture.'' Sweet Bro said. ''We're doing this together, dube.'' and then a random summon came outta nowhere and he was pretty confused, so he did a blade to Sweet Bro, to make the dube stop shooting, but it was almost done.

Peter Pan was almost completely done, when suddenly he managed to get an item and it was a jelly hot dog and he ate it and got some health back and flew past the punches, but Sweet Bro caught Metal Man's metal blade and then threw it back at the flying boy, so Peter Pan got hit again and then Bro went up on his board and he was finally knocked out by the board kick. ''Yeah, we managed to rekt the other guys!'' Sweet Bro shouted and he got a golden apple. ''AW, YEAH! THOSE TWO GUYS, MARIO AND SWEET BRO WON THE WHOLE MATCH AND Peter Pan lost it for his team!'' Daisy shouted and the audience was ilent and they were also slow-clapping.

Steven was now awake due to him being healed like a boss and then the whole was together again and they were celebrating and then Warren woke back up. ''Whoa, you guys are such dumbasses, but you're good as heck at fighting me and my team.'' Warren said, being really dizzy and it wore off slowly, but it didn't wear off at the event. ''Yeah, we were an awesome team and I'm going to be cool with you guys!'' Steven shouted and he was now part of Mario's team for real. ''You're an awesome dube and it was really god's gift to grind.'' Sweet Bro said and then the kid was confused, but he was okay with it.

**Episode 3d might not be coming by the end of this month...**


	25. SMASHING FOR THE FIFTH TIME!

**Ultra Smash Brothers DX: REMIXED**  
**Episode 1-1: Smashing for the fifth TIME!**

The main match was with Megaman, X, Sonic, Mario, Luigi, Master Chief, Pac-Man and Sackboy and there was some moves going on since it was a major crossover kind of fight and there was a lot of people in the stadium of the New York Mets since it was pretty unexpected anyways and it was like Final Destination since everyone was hyped. ''These guys are kicking it out in this Smash match full of crossovers and in the METS' STADIUM OF ALL PLACES!'' Chris announced and he was making it really worthwhile. ''Megaman's one mean robot who's saving the world when he does, X is probably his older brother, Sonic's the hedgehog guy and THERE'S a few other guys!''

Meanwhile, the usual free for all match was going between some other guys, who weren't seen as an crowd, but they were still being recorded by a few people and there was a crowd of 300 dedicaited fans wanting to see Goku duking it with three other people, Rigby, Mr Game 'n' Watch and Blaze. ''You haven't even seen my moves yet!'' Rigby shouted and then he was making that kind of death punch, but weaker and then he managed to do some mass damage to Goku, but it was nothing much. ''This isn't easy, it's just easier.'' Blaze said to Rigby, but he didn't listen.

Back at the main match, Luigi was using his not very well groove to outdo Pac-Man, but X charged his shot hard enough, so that when it happened it pushed both the Pac guy and Sonic to the side, but they weren't killed yet and then it took one Metal Blade and they were both done. ''That wasn't a fair move, but it's fair game.'' Megaman said and then he was shooting fast as heck before waiting to recharge with Sonic giving a comeback. ''Oh, okay

''Oh, and Master Chief does shots like I'm making my machines.'' Eggman said, while trying to do some mech stuff. ''Dude, one guy always breaks your machines and nobody broke THE CHIEF'S GUN before because usually he's pretty amazing at keeping it UNBROKEN! And you suck hard ALREADY!'' Chris shouted and then he went back to the game. ''So, Sonic returns with his skills and speed that everybodys knows about and then Mario just sucks, but he goes on a 1v1 with Sonic and THE RIVALRY is just burning, but it's not good enough without some hazards though!'' he announced and he got guys up to date. ''Yeah! IT'S ME, TOMO TAKINO showing you that Mario's GOING back to being awesome!'' Tomo announced and then Eggman was stumped and Chris was pretty fustrated.

**Remixed: Episode 1-2 is going to come soon with both matches keeping ON GOING!**  
**Episode 3d is going to have Chaos create some chaos with Pete and Johnny Bravo, TOMORROW!**


	26. Taken Down a notch!

**Ultra Smash Brothers DX: Remixed**  
**Episode 1-2: Taken Down A NOTCH!**

There was a free for all going on in another place, that's blocky as hell and contains 16-bit graphics in 3D and then Steve was the main guy with his epic pickaxes and then he managed to slice through Tails' shield, but he still had some moves to show him along with the mech arm. ''Whoa, you're a silent person today.'' Tails said, while trying to blow Steve away with his own tails and then he did some kind of mechanical sucker punch with his mech arm and then Steve wasn't knocked out yet, so he did a quickstab.

Meanwhile on a highway with a white-ish sky, four girls were ready to fight and it was the time for a good song, so the music started to start and there was a buggy with the Gorillaz guys and Noodle ready to go and it was the start of the stage. ''Wait, we're in the music video? This is cool!'' Sticks shouted and then she threw her boomerang backwards and fowards and she managed to wreck the other girls. ''COME ON!'' Amy shouted, while having her hammer on her shoulder.

So there was a few things going on at that place and quite a bit of moves were definitely shown, since it was 22 seconds into the match and they were going to be pretty fast. ''Aw, yeah! This is happening really fast!'' Sticks shouted, saying the obvious stuff and then she got grabbed by Ingrid, who was back with some new moves since she was taking notes from Pikachu and combining water and eletricity and Peach just did some kind of butt bump. ''Come on, that wasn't good! NOW LET ME SHOW YOU MY eletric and water combination!'' Ingrid shouted, knowing how to control both of them.

Meanwhile again, in the Minecraft town of Generictown aka an unamed town, since Steve was equal with Tails in the battle department and they were making it their own place with some original moves and then the smash ball appeared like a rabbit out of an hat, so they were in a frenzy for the Smash ball and they were fighting close. ''Alright, this isn't going to be the best ride.'' Tails said, as he saw Steve got the smash ball, while Tails pushed him a little too late and Steve could use his final smash!

**Episode 1-3 is coming soon, revealin' Steve's final smash!**


	27. Still Smashing Hard!

**Ultra Smash Brothers DX: REMIXED**  
**Episode 1-3 ACT 1: Still Smashing Hard!**

The main dudes at the main event of 8 PLAYER SMASH in the Mets' stadium, were still going at it, since there's quite a bit of time left before the match ends and they were going all out in full force with their moves, especially Conker. ''Wow, that's some chainsaw! I got this thing under control!'' Sonic said, since now it was a team thing now and he was on the green team, ready tom beat up the other guys like it's his own thing and he was ready to his air boost dash to knock down Master Chief, but he had the bombs to rekt them.

Meanwhile, on Highway 90 from 19-2000, the girls were having an all around smash and they were having quite a bit of fun, while Sticks was doing some major damage with the boomerang and some of her kicks and Ingrid was just making...energy ball things. ''You're not a nice person and I know that!'' Sticks shouted, while doing an fast move and then she brought Buster out from nowhere.  
''Wait, you have a robot dog?'' Ingrid asked the badger and then the cluster spit out some smile fast enough to come out like a Jet and then Sticks did some kind of side kick to smash Ingrid out, while Peach was coming in from the right side.  
''You messed with me on the wrong side, sister!'' Sticks said, while smiling hard and then she did a backward boomerang

Meanwhile, Steve was starting it up and then he was using the diamond pickaxe and then he was cutting through Tails and then he got out his own diamond sword and did some kind of wide slash, so he did a combo, while Tails was stuck in the air before using his axe to finish him off and then Tails was KO, but he wasn't over yet, since there still was 4 minutes left. ''Alright, bring it on!'' Tails shouted, while spinning his tails to get up and then he smashed down with his tails as well. ''You're an awesome fighter, but you must lose.'' Steve said, using his punch combo and then he did his down smash with his axe.

Steve and Tails found an assist trophy and it was Francine from American Dad(just to make that this was HYPER Smash Bros!) and they were trying to grab it and then Tails almost got it in the fray, but Steve stole the AT with his stone axe and Tails stole it back with a well timed shot. ''Alright, this is hard and I'm done!'' Steve shouted, while throwing his hoe and getting the AT and then opening the AT really fast and then Francine came out and she had a pan to fry. ''WHAT IS THIS PLACE?!'' she yelled, while she came in, swinging the pan and Steve was getting smashed. ''Wow, this is crazy fast!'' Charmy yelled, from the makeshift stands.

**Episode 1-3 ACT 2 and 1-4 is going to happen soon, when it does!**


End file.
